


The Angelicus Betrayal

by TheSchimmer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alignment, Alpha Jake (OMC), Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Scott, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angelicus - Freeform, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Allison Argent, Beta Chris Argent, Beta Derek Hale, Darach - Freeform, Dark Angelicus, Dark Doesn't Mean Evil, Druids, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by The Originals (TV), Kitsune, Light/Grey/Dark, M/M, Multi, No True Alphas, Omega Isaac Lahey, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Will (OMC), Pack Feels, Pack Politics, Stiles Stilinski Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Trichromatic Mates, Vampires, Werecoyotes, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchimmer/pseuds/TheSchimmer
Summary: "You’re no longer part of this pack. You betrayed us, you betrayed us all. You sided with that monster."After the Nogitsune Stiles is thrown out of the pack, but he doesn't leave alone. Scott's actions split the pack, but maybe that is for the best?Stiles and what remains of the Hale pack leave,glad to get away from the hell that is Beacon Hills. Their new life and their new discoveries about what it actually means to be a pack whether you are a were, a human or maybe something a bit less than human.





	1. Falling Fox

“You can kill the Oni, but me, ME?! I AM A THOUSAND YEARS OLD!!! YOU CAN’T KILL ME!!!” yelled the oncoming fox demon wearing Stiles’ face.

“But we can change you.” replied Lydia, her voice weak and exhausted but with the hint of ice and fire that they had all come to fear, “You forgot about the scroll. The Shugendo scroll;

Change the host. You can't be a fox and a wolf.” her voice getting louder in anticipation of what was to come.

With a huge roar Scott came up behind the Nogitsune and bit into its right bicep, his alpha red eyes glowing in rage and triumph at the thought of defeating the fox demon. As soon as Scott had released his fangs from the Nogitsune’s arm Kira appeared behind it with her Katana and stabbed it through the abdomen. Cracks appeared around its middle and on its face as the body it had created from Stiles slowly crumbled. As one Stiles crumbled the other one collapsed against Lydia, unconscious as the strain of the last weeks hit him all at once, the world turning black to his eyes

 

±

 

“Oh, God, I fainted, didn't I?” was the first thing out of Stiles’ mouth, his words slightly slurred and groggy.

“Yes, yes you did,” was all Lydia had to say

“He is gone? He is finally gone?”

“Gone. Locked away”

“So, I am free? No more nightmares, no more evil fox dude in my head trying to control me and kill people?”

“Yes, you are just skinny defenceless Stiles, pack human extraordinaire” came a drawl from the dark room. They all knew that voice, the drawl, the sarcasm and the icy edge to it well known to both Lydia and Stiles.

“Well if it isn’t uncle creeper, how was your holiday whilst we were all almost dying? I hope we didn’t disturb it with our screams as we almost died.” deadpanned Stiles, somehow pulling off the dry humour even as Lydia helped him to his feet. Scott and Kira were nowhere to be seen, probably already gone and left. ‘ _Typical’_ thought Stiles, and he could tell Lydia was thinking as much ‘ _the humans are safe so now is time to go and check on his beloved Allison’_

“Most enjoyable actually, I went skiing in Colorado and then for a shopping trip to New York. You really must come next time, I am sure we can find something to improve your otherwise dismal wardrobe” snarked back Peter, watching as Stiles’ and Lydia’s eyebrows went up in surprise at his oddly genuine answer.

“Some of us care more than about our wardrobe Creep, some of us want to live” was all Stiles managed to say before his exhaustion once again put him out.

“Does he normally do that?”

“What? Faint? No. I would say that is a side effect of Nogitsune possession and physical abuse, mental anguish, exhaustion or maybe all of the above,'” growled Lydia back at the snarky werewolf.

 

 

±

It took a full week before Stiles was able to do more than shuffle around the house, not caring what he was wearing, often just in some pyjama bottoms and an oversized hoodie to cover his thin frame, thinner still since the Nogitsune. His father was pulling more shifts and was never at home, instead staying to sleep in his office, the few times he was home he was asleep and wouldn’t talk to Stiles and barely even glanced at him. Stiles knew that his father knew. He knew about the supernatural and had probably heard from Scott what the Nogitsune, what he had done.

_’ Dad is ashamed of me, and he should be, I was too weak to stop it, almost got my friends killed, all because I am weak and human’._

The absence and silence from his father were one thing but the silence from the Pack was deafening. Not one text, not a call, not a Facebook message in sight. It was true radio silence, not that Stiles really wanted to talk to them still feeling fragile and upset since he found himself in his bed after defeating the Nogitsune alone and cold. He had at least expected a message from Scott or Lydia just checking in on him but nothing at all from them or any other member of the pack.

_‘What do you expect? You’re just the pack human, no one wants you there anyway’_

_‘No, they are just busy, needing to recover and rest, that is why, they probably just forgot to call or their phones are broken, that’s why they didn’t call, they also want to let me rest’_

That was the only thing keeping him sane, the thought that he was still important and part of the pack even if they were busy. Even though every day the thoughts and the worry got worse he wouldn’t let them overcome him; he could beat a Nogitsune and he could beat this doubt.

±

 

Peter was pacing around the loft.

“Something feels wrong, something is wrong, I know it,” muttered Peter

“I am sure it is just something you ate, my dearest uncle,” replied Derek from his place on the sofa, too busy reading Tolstoy to bother a glance at his uncle who had been pacing and muttering for the past few hours.

“Can you not feel it? The bonds, the Pack. Something is happening with the bonds” snapped Peter, “Call a pack meeting!”

“I can feel it, something is wrong, the balance is out but that is Scott’s to call not mine,”

“Well then tell that idiot to call a pack meeting, and tell him to have it here, I can’t be bothered to drive”

“Lazy bugger…” growled Derek under his breath as Peter stalked up the spiral staircase, no doubt to be able to lurk in on their pack meeting like the creep that he was. Despite it all he still got his phone out and sent a message to the group chat

 

±

 

Stiles was on his laptop researching about water nymphs when he heard the howl nonfiction of the pack group-chat. He didn’t really need to be looking up water nymphs but he guessed it was never too early to start preparing for the next monster or creature to come their way, and given the pack’s luck it was only a matter of time before an angry water nymph headed their way. He continued reading the article he was on before turning to look at his phone that he had discarded on his bed:

 

**Sourwolf: Pack meeting in 10 @loft**

_‘Short, to the point, very Derek’_ thought Stiles with a slight snort _‘Sent 10m ago’_. Realising he had to get dressed and have a shower before going anywhere near the sense enhanced Weres Stiles ran to the bathroom and 7 minutes was bounding down the stairs barely dressed and hair wet, he was already late so what more did it matter being a bit later to have a shower? Getting into his baby blue Jeep Stiles started to drive over to Derek’s loft in the industrial quarter of Beacon Hills _‘Seriously someone needs to teach Derek about suitable residential quarters’_

±

 

Derek waited for in the living room, standing facing the large window that looked out over the downtown area of Beacon Hills. First came Kira with Malia, both chatting amicably and not noticing the tense atmosphere emanating from Derek. Next came Scott with the puppy that was Isaac trailing after him, looking lost as always. Finally, came Allison with Chris walking in behind her, hand on his side, no doubt on his gun in case he needed to defend his daughter from any of the werewolves present, even as unlikely as that was.

 

“Derek? Why did you call this meeting? You aren’t the alpha anymore, you don’t get to call a pack meeting,” growled Scott from his position on the sofa next to Isaac and Allison.

“Something is wrong with the pack bonds, you as Alpha should have called a pack meeting by now to check on everyone is okay and why the pack bonds are no longer stable,”

“What the hell are you talking about, I am the true alpha if there is anything wrong I would be able to feel it. This is my pack and I would know if something was up, everyone is fine apart from Allison who still has her injuries but she is healing!” shouted Scott straight back at him, already starting to flash his eyes at the beta wolf.

“Put your eyes and fangs away before I burst your eardrums as punishment for being an idiot,” hissed Lydia as she strode in, 5”3’ frame perfectly encased in a blue summer dress and 6-inch heels clicking on the solid wood floor. “What kind of alpha are you if you can’t even listen to your betas, extremely more experienced betas mind you?”

“I don’t have to listen to a failed alpha who can’t even keep his own pack together. What would he even know? His pack left him because he was so bad at it.”

“AHHHHHHH!!!!!” screamed Lydia, aiming her Banshee scream at the alpha, all of the wolves in the room wincing at the assault to their senses. “Have you finished yet? Good. Now listen, before I decide that I like the look of red lipstick and want to use wolf-blood to line my lips to make it pop. Now, Derek is right, the voices are louder, something is wrong with the pack or the Nemeton. The balance is wrong,”

“Deaton said that was just a residual from all the chaos energy from the Nogitsune,” countered Scott

Lydia rolled her eyes at this statement _‘Could this boy be any thicker?’_ Lydia and Peter had been doing research and had started to look into the Druid Emissary, there were simply too many loose ends with that man, far too many.

 

“Talking of the Nogitsune, where is Stiles?” spoke Peter, suddenly appearing from the shadows behind the staircase that he had descended without a single sound or any other than Derek noticing “Shouldn’t he be here for the pack meeting?”

“This is a pack meeting, Stiles isn’t pack. Thus, he isn’t here!” replied Scott in a bored voice and he nuzzled into Allison.

“Excuse you?! Stiles isn’t Pack?! Have you taken leave of your senses?!” Derek suddenly re-entered into the conversation yelled at the Alpha who currently seemed more interested in the huntress beside him rather than the fact that he had just blasted a metaphorical bomb into the pack meeting. “ I knew you were an idiot but even you cannot be this idiotic! You can't exile Stiles!”

“I can and I will. HE IS NOT PACK.” roared Scott in Derek’s enraged face.

“Well I don’t think you told him that now did you, considering his heartbeat is just outside the door” sneered Peter as he turned to the door just as it slid open.

 

±

 

“This is a pack meeting, Stiles isn’t pack. Thus, he isn’t here!” was the first thing that Stiles heard as soon as he got to the door of Derek’s loft. _‘What? I’m not pack? But I am right? I am the pack human yeah but I am still pack.’_

“Excuse you?! Stiles isn’t Pack?! Have you taken leave of your senses?! I knew you were an idiot but even you cannot be this idiotic! You can’t exile Stiles!” replied Derek, his voice almost a full wolf growl already.

“I can and I will. HE IS NOT PACK.” roared Scott straight back

“Well I don’t think you told him that now did you, considering his heartbeat is just outside the door”

 _‘Okay going in,’_ Stiles thought to himself as he slid open the door.

All eyes were looking at him as he walked in, he had never felt so uncertain in his life, _‘Okay ‘Stiles, play dumb, don’t let them know you know’_

“Hey guys, Derek said there was a pack meeting, what is it about? Have we got a new baddy for the week?” said Stiles as he wondered in in his usual jovial tone of voice, even if he knew that Derek and Peter could already smell his hurt, sadness and betrayal.

“Why don’t I let the ALPHA explain that to you?” seethed Derek, Peter and Lydia nodding beside him and glaring at the tanned alpha.

“So, Scott what is the problem? Have we got another Wendigo? What’s the problem?”

“You. You’re the problem. You’re no longer part of this pack. Get out,” was all Scott growled out his eyes flashing at the human.

“I’m not part of the pack? why? Tell me why Scott! Why am I being thrown out? What did I do?” Stiles was barely stopping himself from crying or yelling or both at the same time. He could feel his heart breaking inside, a pain in his chest as his brother was throwing him out of the pack, out of his family.

“You betrayed us. You betrayed all of us. You sided with that monster. You are disturbing the energy of the pack. It is your fault the pack is injured, you nearly killed us all. You wanted to be with that demon, you wanted its power, that’s why you let it in, that why you became fused with that demon. You’re jealous of me, you always resented that I got the bite and that I am the true alpha. Now, you are nothing, you are not pack, now GET OUT!!!!” Scott all but roared at the now trembling human. Stiles was many things and intelligent was one of them, he turned around and all but ran from the loft even as his chest burst into agony as he felt his faint pack bonds be ripped from his chest.

 

±

 

No one said anything until they heard Stiles’ Jeep tear out of the gravel parking lot. Scott was already not caring about anything apart from kissing Allison, the fact that he had just ripped a pack member out of their pack didn’t even feature on his mind.

Derek, Peter and Lydia on the other hand were in shock. The two werewolves felt their bond to Stiles shatter and the agony of losing a pack bond bringing back memories of the night of the fire as they last felt their pack bonds to each member of their family shatter as the fire started by Kate massacred their pack and their family.

“What did you just do you fool?! You just exiled the most valuable member of your pack,” Peter could barely get through his gritted teeth, his anger almost a shimmering aura in the air around him. “I refuse to be in this pack anymore, you do not deserve to be an alpha. Stiles is the most brilliant and important person in this entire pack, hell you wouldn’t even be a pack without him.”

Derek just looked at Scott with his blue wolf eyes,

“You are going to regret this, you have just lost half of your pack, I choose Stiles over you, you are an idiot to ever think that Stiles would ever do anything to hurt anyone without reason and he would die before he would ever harm any member of the pack. Hell! He almost did kill himself to save you from the Nogitsune. You are blind.”

Lydia didn’t even deign to give Scott a vocal response at first, she simply lifted eye perfectly manicured eyebrow at the Alpha,

“You ever cross me, my pack or Stiles again and you will learn why the Banshee is the harbinger of death.” Without a backwards glance she strode out of the loft, Derek and Peter behind her, one thought in her head _‘We are coming Stiles, your Pack is coming for you.’_


	2. Wailing Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the pack Peter, Derek and Lydia go to talk to Stiles and tell him the truth.

None of the three said a word until they got out of the building and into the carpark below where their ex pack had parked their cars and bikes. The first thing that Derek did as soon as they felt the cool air on their faces was grab the older wolf and the banshee into a tight hug.

“Did we just do that? Did we just walk away from the pack?” ,he asked barely hiding the tremor in his voice, his chest hurting, even more than when Stiles was forced from the pack, from the breaking of the rest of his pack bonds and to his now ex-Alpha.

“Yes, we did,” was the reply from Peter whilst he was busy nuzzling into Derek’s hair, so many thoughts going through his head but one above all ' _I’ve got the pup, Derek is safe’_

He still had the last remaining member of his family with him, they could work through this together. Lydia, whilst she could feel the broken bonds, was not affected in the same way as the wolves and it hurt to leave the pack, to leave what had been her family over the past years. The three of them stayed like that, scenting each other and offering the consolation that all three of them needed until Lydia steeled her resolve and withdraw from their three-way hug and looked at the two wolves with her trademark Lydia Martin expression.

“Okay, hug over, we have a Stiles to find, comfort and protect. Scott is not to be within three blocks of Stiles. Now let’s go find our packmate,” said Lydia, voice prim and proper as always.

“We aren’t in a pack…” whispered Derek

“Oh darling, it is funny how you think being kicked out by a second-class alpha means you are not in a pack. Stiles is and always will be in your pack. I mean seriously Derek, look into your bonds and tell me you don’t still have one to Stiles?” replied Lydia in her mildly exasperated but caring tone of voice that she usually reserved for Stiles. She was right of course, Derek started look inside himself and at the place his pack bonds would normally be, he could feel the familial tether to his uncle next to him, his bond to the banshee, and he could feel a faint almost fog like bond to someone else: Stiles. Peter on the other hand didn’t even need to look at his bonds, he knew what they would tell him already.

“Well if we have all finished here, I would like to get away from the scent of idiot that is emanating from the loft before it becomes infectious. Come along now, Stiles needs us,” was all Lydia said before turning tail on her heels and strutted over to her bright yellow Mini, and was already behind the wheel before Derek and Peter had so much as realised she has moved.

“Okay Pup, let’s go”

“I am not your pup!!!” an enraged Derek growled,

“Keep telling yourself that,” was all Peter said whilst getting into his silver SUV with a smirk and a backwards wave. Derek climbed into the prized black Camaro and tore out of the carpark leaving his ex-pack behind.

 

±

 

Stiles barely remembered the drive back to his house, it was just a blur; getting in his jeep, the haze in his brain, the pain in his heart and the un-spilt tears in his eyes.’ _I am all alone, no pack, no friends, no family, it hurts so much.’_  He staggered out of his Jeep, not even caring as he tripped up on the grass, just desperate to get to his room, to his bed and curl up and cry until the agony stopped. he barely managed to drag himself up the stair, his house empty as always as the sheriff was once again away at work. His room was the same as he had left it, laptop still open to water nymphs. Stiles quickly shut down the browser and turned off the laptop _‘It isn’t like I am ever going to ever need to know about water nymphs now that I am out of the pack’._ Every time he thought about the pack another flare of pain emanated out from the centre of his chest as though someone had just taken a sledgehammer to his solar plexus. Ripping off his blue jeans and his blue and white checked plaid shirt to leave him just in a Captain America graphic T-shirt and black boxers, ' _And Lydia says I have no fashion sense, it is all blues and whites, not that she will ever talk to me again’,_ with that depressing though Stiles flopped into his bed and started to burrow his way into his duvet and pillows, wanting to seal out the entire world and his pain within the confines of his little duvet den.

 

±

 

The little convoy of vehicles stopped at the end of the street that Stiles lived and all three got out of their separate vehicles and met next to Lydia’s darling Mini.

“You smell that?” was the first thing out of Derek’s mouth when he joined them, his voice full of grim determination.

“I am not a wolf but even I can feel it… how can so much pain be in the air that we can feel it from here? He must be in agony right now for all of us to be able to sense it down the street.” Lydia’s voice was barely containing her masked horror at the thought of her best friend being in so much pain because of that idiot of an alpha. Both Derek and Peter were barely controlling their wolves at the strong emotions that was wafting in waves down the road. Derek’s wolf was pacing back and forth wanting to run to its packmate and comfort them. Peter’s was clawing at the ground and his heart, begging to be let out to curl around Stiles and protect him from any more pain and disappointment.

“Well come along, time to save our Stiles,” and Lydia turned and walked with a determined pace towards the white house half way down the road that was the source of the well of pain, sadness and betrayal that they could all feel. Derek and Peter had barely caught up with the determined banshee when she was already on the porch banging on the door and yelling,

“Stiles! Answer the door! We need to talk to you!” Lydia was yelling at the top of her voice. This went on for five minutes before Lydia finally started to lose her patience,

“MIECZYSŁAW STILINSKI, GET YOUR PALE SARCASTIC ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I SCREAM DOWN YOUR DO-!!!” Lydia was verging into the very limit of human vocal range and Peter could already see the rippling waves of pure magic and sound starting to appear from the annoyed Banshee.

The door was yanked open by a pale and swaying Stiles, it was obvious he could barely stand with the amount of pain and exhaustion, his thin legs shaking with the effort to keep his body up, even as he gripped on to the doorframe for support.

“What do you want? To yell at me more, to come and gloat, to hurt me even more?” he said, the life in his voice gone leaving just a glum rejected note. Lydia simply pushed past him into the lounge and sat down on the sofa, delicately arranging her skirt. Derek and Peter quickly followed and sat down on either side of her like they were holding court.

“What do you want?” was all Stiles whispered when he lowered himself into an armchair and pulled a fluffy blanket over himself to ward off the cold that he felt inside, not that it would do much.

“We came to ask your opinion on whether Derek would look nice in a grey cardigan and glasses. What do you think?” Lydia said looking him up and down, analysing his body posture and outfit like a slide under a microscope. “We wanted to talk to you, about what happened at the loft,”

“You threw me out is what happened, I get it, I am no longer part of the pack, Scott just sent you over here to make it clearer but I get it, I’m out. There was no need to bring Sourwolf and the Zombie,” Stiles voices was raw from the crying but it carried to the three sat down, all looking at him with hurt expressions and pity on their otherwise flawless faces. Derek was the first to reply, his voice soft and reassuring,

“Stiles, it wasn’t our idea, we would never do that, we would never throw you out of the pack, sure you are annoying and irresponsible and go into deadly situations with little more than a baseball bat but you are the reason half the pack is still alive. Without you we would never have the intel to keep Beacon Hills safe. You have no idea how important you are to the pack and evidently Scott is more of an idiot than I ever conceived possible to not see that”

“As much as I am woe to agree with my nephew for once I must,” chipped in Peter from his place on the left of Lydia “I can’t believe I ever wasted my first bite as an Alpha on that pitiful excuse of a wolf, though in my defence I was mad with grief,”

Despite all that they were saying, Stiles was still curled up in his defensive ball of blanket, even if he was listening. Peter could practically here the self-deprecating thoughts going through the young man’s head and if his mumbling was anything to go by he was starting to believe them.

“I always knew I was meant be Valedictorian, but there is no fun it when your only competition for it seems to have lost his brain and intelligence in the preserve in the last few days -,”

“Yeah I know I am stupid, I know -,”

“Interrupt me again and I will let Derek rip your throat out with his teeth. Oh yes I know about that threat Derek, don’t you worry,” snarked the strawberry blond whilst giving Derek side eye when he gawped at her sudden reveal of his favourite threat towards the pack human. “Now I don’t know what you heard or what you believe but here are the facts. Scott exiled you from the pack without asking or consulting anyone but Deaton. We, and by that, I mean us three, do not in any way agree with him and you are still pack to us,”

“Actually, what sweetheart means to say is that it is a lot bigger than just you. This affects us all. We are not going to stand by and see our packmate thrown from his pack and from his family like that, and we will not follow an alpha who does as such. So, we left.”

“What?! You can’t leave the pack because of me! You need to stay there, your wolves need a pack otherwise you will become feral, and I have seen what you do when feral Zombiewolf and last time it didn’t end very well in case you don’t remember,” they could all hear the defeated note in his voice.

“Yes, I may have lost control a bit but I still have a pack. We have a pack,”

“What on earth are you talking about? You have Scott and his pack, that is your pack. Go back to the pack.” This time Lydia lost her patience with the young Stilinski,

“Mieczysław Genim Stilinksi, shut up and listen,” Stiles closed his mouth with a snap, knowing to interrupt the beautiful woman was a dangerous mistake to make, “We chose you. We will always choose you over Scott. You are our friend, you are our pack and we will never abandon you. No argument. Now that that is sorted, go get dressed, and make sure to use the closet in the spare room where you keep your actual wardrobe and not that pathetic camouflage you call clothes. Oh yes, I do know about that, I am not the most intelligent person in the pack for no reason. Now, walk away.” Lydia all but ordered to the shock of all the men present. Stiles immediately got up and ran up the stairs, muttering all the time.

“Remind me never to get on your bad side. You’re scarier than any werewolf or Kanima,” remarked Peter looking at the Banshee in awe.

 

±

 

 

 


	3. Parental Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts to think, a pack starts to form and Peter gets a bit parental.

Stiles was struggling to keep it together, sure he had heard what Lydia and the Hales had said about the pack and being thrown out of it, and how they had decided to leave because of him. His thoughts were a mess _‘ I do everything wrong, everything I am a part of crumbles and falls, I can’t even do being kicked out of a pack correctly,’_ this train of thought continued as he went into his room to have a shower, maybe the warm water would help him feel a bit better and help him think about what he should do about this messed up situation that was all his fault. He stripped out of his shirt and underwear and got into his shower, letting the hot water run over his slim body, run over the scars from all of their escapades in the preserve; trees, rocks, claws and fangs, all left their mark on his otherwise alabaster skin. The running of the water soothed Stiles and made him think about what they had said in a more rational manner,

“You are still pack to us,” _‘What did Lydia mean by that? They couldn’t be a pack. You need an Alpha to be a pack. They are just saying that to try and make me feel a bit better, I bet they just feel guilty about it all. However, Lydia has never lied to you yet, why would she start now?’,_ Stiles pondered this as he started to wash his hair and face, wanting to get the salty scent of tears off of his skin. Also, Peter wouldn’t lie about something like this, sure he was a murdering, morally ambiguous and creepy wolf but Stiles knew pack and family meant everything to Peter. Had they really left the pack, because of him? Had they just risked their sanity to stay and support him like they said they had? Still thinking deeply as he got out of the shower and started to dry himself in one of his big fluffy towels that he kept for when he was feeling down, rather than his normal ones that he used for cleaning up after chasing monsters all night long. He went back into his room and put underwear on, his favourite Batman pair, and then turned to face his closet, about to get out a new pair of baggy jeans and a shirt to wear when he thought about what Lydia had said,

“Make sure to use the closet in the spare room where you keep your actual wardrobe… Oh yes, I do know about that” _’How the hell does Lydia know about my other wardrobe, I have never told or shown anyone about it, sure Peter probably knows about being the creeper wolf he is but Lydia? How does she know?’_ Adding that to the list of things he was going to ask them about when he got downstairs he traipsed to the spare room down the hall. It held only a bed, dresser and a wardrobe. Opening the doors of the wardrobe whilst there was someone else in the house was both scary and exhilarating to Stiles in equal measure, maybe being kicked out of the pack would allow him to actually show who he was a person and what he actually had come to be as a person rather than just being the geeky sidekick human to the rest of an attractive and strong pack of wolves and a fox. Looking through the wardrobe at the clothes that he had bought but had never worn outside of the house, skinny jeans, chinos and carefully placed on their hangers on the left and on the right all of his various shirts, tops and jackets, down at the bottom were all of his perfectly clean and fitted shoes, no muddy trainers or converse to be seen. He picked out a pair of navy blue slim fit chinos that fit him, along with a nice button-down black shirt and some soft plimsoles. Whilst he had many other things maybe plain and simple would be best for the conversation that awaited him downstairs. He added his black glasses on top of his still slightly wet hair to complete the ensemble.

 

±

 

Peter, Lydia and Derek were downstairs in the kitchen when Stiles finally came down after what felt like an age to the anxious wolves, even if it was closer to fifteen minutes. Derek was sat at the table just looking at the wood, as though his gaze could burn a hole through the solid oak, Lydia was on her phone playing a game as though nothing in the world could bother her in the slightest, the sight that made Stiles stop in the doorway in a state of shock was the picture of Peter ‘Zombiewolf’ Hale standing in the kitchen with a white apron tied around his waist cooking pancakes.

_‘Did I hit my head really hard and start hallucinating?’_ , Stiles thought, though evidently it turned out to have been said aloud as all three turned to look at him.

“Derek?” Lydia gestured to the wolf across the table, he reluctantly took out his wallet and gave her a crisp twenty-dollar bill, “Told you he had other clothes”

“Wait, how did you know that I had another closet? And how do you know my name, my real name? No one knows it!”

“Well Mieczysław…”

“Stiles!”

“Remember the time we had to bring you back home when you got hit by that troll? Well as interesting as watching you drool into your pillow is, I got bored and had a look around. Your name was easy, I hacked the school system last year when I needed to know how close you were to beating me to Valedictorian. You are closer than I thought but you are never going to catch up with that 85 you got in Harris’ class.”

“Okay, School grades aside and the fact that Stiles actually looks like a normal human being, rather than a plaid inspired Pokémon whose special ability is flail.”

“I knew you were a secret nerd Sourwolf!”

Derek growled at him.

“Oh yeah Derek has always been a nerd, even when he was in high school. However, we have more important things to discuss than Derek’s love of small electronic creatures. Now Stiles, would you prefer Maple syrup or blueberries with your pancakes?” Stiles felt as though he had fallen through the looking glass into some alternate world, but nevertheless decided to roll with it and ask Peter for blueberries on his pancakes and took a seat at the table next to Lydia and across from Derek. Peter bustled over just a few minutes later, apron still on, placing down pancakes in front of each person, Chocolate for Derek, Blueberries for Stiles and Lydia, and then plain for himself.

“To business, we need to find an Alpha and kill him, but before that we need to decide who we want to be our Alpha and whether we want to stay in Beacon Hills or move to a new territory, and if so when.” Lydia said nonchalantly as though planning murder for the sake of an Alpha spark was as normal as asking what peoples planned to do that day. Stiles, whilst used to Lydia was not expecting this and nearly choked on his pancakes. Taking a large gulp of water from his glass before speaking,

“So, you still want to follow this hell brained scheme to leave a stable pack and instead stay with the exiled human. You cannot still be seriously considering that as a feasible idea,”

“That is the general idea, yes. However, Lydia is correct, we need an Alpha and none of us currently are one, thus we either need to find one and kill one as Miss Martin so astutely put it. I favour the killing option over joining another pack, it means I don’t have to pretend to like anyone.” was all Peter had to say on the scheme, Derek just hummed in agreement.

“I vote Peter as Alpha,” was Lydia’s reply

“What?! You want the guy who bit you, went on a murder spree and killed his own niece to be your new Alpha?”

“No, I want him to be our Alpha, you really must work on your possessive pronouns Stiles,”

“Why not Derek? Derek can become an Alpha, he would be better than the Peter, at least he won’t kill you in your sleep.”

“I have to agree with Lydia, I vote for Peter, he is more experienced and can keep us safer if he is our Alpha. I was never meant to be an Alpha, I was never trained to be one, I was taught to be a beta, to follow not to lead. Before the fire Peter was the left hand, he knows what to do to keep us safe and with a pack, even a small one, plus the fact he is no longer mad he will be a good Alpha for us, and yes that includes you Stiles.”

“Okay, so you want to fully leave Scott’s pack and start a new one with an Alpha, a Beta, a Banshee and a human… what could go wrong?”

“Would you like a list or is your imagination enough? If the others are okay with me being their Alpha that is fine but I won’t do it unless you agree Stiles, it is your pack too and I won’t be the Alpha unless everyone is happy with it.’

“Okay let’s say, I agree to this plan, and I mean plan in inverted commas, where does that leave us and what does it really mean?”

“Well if you agree to me being the Alpha of the pack, then we need an emissary, I think we would all agree that Lydia would be a good emissary for now. You, Stiles, well you are our left hand,”

“Wait? Doesn’t a wolf need to be the left hand?”

“No, not necessarily, before Peter was the left hand it was my grandfather’s younger brother, he was human and he was feared and respected for his role in the pack,” interjected Derek “A pack needs humans to stay stable, Scott kicking you out shows how little he knows about pack and about Alphahood.”

“Okay, Mr. Left Hand, we have a pack, now we need to get our Alpha.”

“I didn’t say I would be the left hand!”

“You didn’t need to, I know you already have accepted it, even if you don’t yourself?”

“Banshee intuition?”

“Close… I prefer to think of it as being a Stiles-ologist. You would never back down from protecting those you trust and care about, and I know you well enough to know that despite your protests you already think of this as your new pack. You’re not a wolf but you are a pack animal Stiles.”

“Well you two still need to finish the semester, luckily we have only two weeks of it left before the summer holidays. You two can go to school and finish it and then we can go and bag us an Alpha. Derek and I will look for one whilst you two are doing your schooling.”

“Not happening Zombie-alpha, if we are a pack we do it together, we find the alpha together, no killing innocents and no killing alphas with packs, we find a rogue alpha and end him before he hurts or bites anyone,”

“Still hanging to Scott’s morals, I see,” snarked Peter, more jokingly than anything

“We all know I think that Scott has a ridiculous view of the world. Not everything is meant to be light and sometimes people need to be killed, I just don’t agree with killing those who don’t deserve it, if we can all agree on that then I will agree,”

“Okay I guess I will have to accept that small caveat in return for you joining the pack, that is if you still want to join?” Peter’s left eyebrow rose just a little as he said this.

“If you want me who am I to say no to being part of your pack?”

“Well that settles it, Derek you can do the washing up, it is time for a pack pile on the left hand’s bed, I call dibs on the pillows, Stiles you will just have to use Peter as yours,”

Despite Lydia’s orders they all helped clean up from what was their first pack meal together and retreated back up to Stiles’ room where ad expected it quickly developed into a puppy pile, with the startling discovery that Derek despite his appearance was very tactile when they settled down. The feeling of warmth and of safety surrounded them all, and Stiles felt as his pain was replaced by his new shimmering bonds to his family, his pack.

 


	4. School Showdown

The weekend and the comfort of their new pack came to an all to soon stop with the arrival of Monday and school. The weekend had been spent just being a pack bonding and trying to recover from the jarring change of circumstances. They had learnt a bit more about each other, apparently Derek had a competitive streak when it came to Mario kart tournaments. Stiles had tried to open up more about himself and actually show them who he was behind his flailing and, as Lydia put it, ‘Caveman wardrobe’. He had taken Lydia’s instructions about his wardrobe to heart and was now dressed in the more fashion forward wardrobe that he had kept hidden from so many people,

“Stiles, why did you actually dress like that if you had normal and fashionable clothes as well?” asked Derek over the Pizza that Peter had ordered in on Saturday night, Stiles had offered to cook but Peter had refused saying it was his job to provide for the pack.

“Well… I guess it was because of mum,’ Stiles was tearing his slice of pizza apart in anxiety

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,”

“No, I want to, you guys are my pack, you should know. So, you know my mum died, I was only eight when she died from frontotemporal dementia, it robbed her of who she once was. She got worse as time went on and she wouldn’t remember who I was anymore. Every time I visited her she was worse and she started to attack me. I started wearing the baggy clothing to hide the bruises and also because she couldn’t see so well so if I was in my big shirts she wouldn’t manage to hit me as much. I guess it just became habit for me to keep wearing it. However, whenever I visited my uncle in New York he always made me buy new clothes, I just never wore them outside.” All three were looking at him with pity when he finally looked up.

“That’s behind you now Stiles, you are so much stronger than you were back then and you have us. Maybe this is your new start and time for you to put the past behind you, not to forget it but to move on?” said Derek next to him.

After that chat, and ensuing pack hug, Stiles had certainly started to look more part of the fashion forward pack that he was now a part of, it was still only inside the house but Lydia had already planned their outfits for Monday without consulting him say,

“I need to make sure you are co-ordinated with me, time for you to show the school and that loser pack what true style and pack looks like.” Hence why come Monday morning and the 7.30am alarm from his bedside clock Stiles was somewhat dreading what Lydia had planned for him. Lydia had not let him see what he was wearing having kept it in a garment bag, so steeling himself, he went and started his routine before school when he came to face the innocent looking white bag hanging from his wardrobe. ' _Come on Stilinski, it is just clothes, time to show them all.’_

±

 

The drive to school was nerve racking and Stiles knew the others could sense his anxiety as soon as he had got into Derek’s Camaro. Peter had insisted that either Derek or he would drop them off and pick them up from school as a show of pack unity. Stiles had a sneaking suspicion that the decision was more Lydia’s and that she wanted to make an impression of coming to school in a sports car with a very attractive entourage. _‘Well here goes nothing,”_ Stiles and Lydia stepped out of opposite sides of the car, Stiles walking round to the driver’s side to stand next to his two pack members, subtly brushing his hand past Derek’s to reassure them both with the small scenting gesture.

“Remember, if anyone gives you grief just say the word and I will come and rip their throat out with my teeth,” with that parting comment Derek gave a quick kiss to Lydia’s cheek and a side hug to Stiles and got back in the car and drove out of the school carpark. Lydia locked their arms together and started towards the main door, heels clicking as they walked. Stiles had to admit to himself that Lydia knew how to present the perfect image of strength and poise. She was dressed in perfect black and burgundy dress with the perfect amount of flow as she walked, adding to that her 6-inch black stilettos and an onyx necklace in the shape of crescent moon _‘Way to show the pack off Lydia.’_  Stiles instead was wearing what could only be called a preppy outfit; skin tight burgundy chinos, a light grey shirt with a burgundy and black paisley bowtie, Lydia had even forced him to wear black loafers with it rather than just his usual converses. When they got through the door was when the whispers started _“What is Stilinksi doing with Lydia? Are they dating? When did Stilinksi actually find some fashion sense?”_ Lydia and Stiles just ignored them all as they went to their lockers to get their books.

“Who was the sadist who thought that having AP Maths on a Monday morning was a good idea? It must be against my human rights.”

“Quit complaining, Maths is fun,”

“Only you, Lydia Martin, could find maths fun.”

“Well when I win my Fields medal I am sure you will see how useful and fun maths actually is.”

Stiles just shook his head and leant with his back to the lockers, it seemed he was officially on the radar of the school, people kept on whispering and glancing at them, it was an odd feeling Stiles mused that people were paying attention to him and not just the beautiful girl next to him.

“Come on Lydia otherwise we will be late and I know you don’t want that.”

“A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early.” None the less Lydia closed her locker and started to walk down the corridor towards their class. Somehow, they managed to be the last in just as the bell rang, say what you may about Lydia Martin but the girl sure did know how to make an entrance and Stiles was evidently part of her plan considering that everyone looked at them as they walked in including Scott and Kira from their desk in the back of the room. Kira looked as though she had been slapped in the face whereas Scott looked about ready to wolf out and confront them. Lydia didn’t look at all phased by this sat herself primly down at the empty desk in the middle of the room and got out her things, Stiles followed suit.

Throughout the entire lesson Stiles felt eyes on the back of his head and could hear the chest growl of his ex-best friend who was glaring daggers at him behind his back. Stiles almost wanted to turn around and tell him to knock it off but Lydia’s hand on his thigh kept him from doing anything rash. This pattern stayed the same through the rest of Maths and through the other two lessons before lunch. Whenever there was a member of their old pack in the class they were on the receiving end of glares and the odd growl. Lydia managed to keep the cool façade perfectly but the constant glaring from their ex pack was getting on his nerves.

 

±

 

As much as Stiles wished it to remain calm it all came to a head at lunchtime. Stiles and Lydia had decided to eat outside on a table near the sports field, somehow and he doesn’t know where from Lydia brings out two large sandwiches.

“How?”

“Peter. He is showing he can provide for his pack members, it is part of his way of showing that he is suitable to be the Alpha.” Stiles took the sandwich from her and took a bit out of it, moaning as the flavour of perfectly tender and rare beef mixed with gherkin, onions, cheese and tomato rolled across his taste buds.

“I am starting to get the feeling that Peter is secretly a Michelin star chef in his free time and that his world domination will come in terms a restaurant chain.” Lydia was nodding in agreement whilst checking her phone,

“Did you know there is a betting poll on how long we have been secretly dating?”

“What?! I am not dating you. Not that I wouldn’t not date you but yeah, we are not dating. Why do people think we are dating?”

“Probably has something to do with the scene you made coming to school today,” an angry voice said behind them. Low and behold there stood their ex-pack, Scott front and centre with Kira, Malia, Allison and Isaac in a triangle behind him.

“Lydia what do you think you are doing with that traitor?”

“Well Scott, you see this is a thing we call eating. Banshees like humans need to do this activity to stay healthy,” Lydia said all of this in the tone you would use for a five-year-old who had misbehaved.

“No, I mean why are you hanging with that traitor instead of eating with the pack. We were waiting for you but you didn’t come to the Cafeteria.”

“That is because I am not your pack and I don’t want to spend time with you or that rabble you call a pack. You wouldn’t know what pack was if it bit you on the nose. If you actually used your wolfie nose then you would notice I am not in your pack and don’t smell like it either, but then again, I guess that would be expecting too much from you. Also, as much as I like the cardboard they serve in the cafeteria our soon to be alpha actually looks after us,” as she said this she held up her perfectly made salmon, green salad and cream cheese sandwich

“You would choose that traitor over your pack? Also, which soon to be alpha? There are no alphas here apart from me, I’m the true alpha of Beacon Hills!” _‘Always is about you isn’t it, Scott’_ thought Stiles.

“No need to get so tense McCall, I think you already know who he is, well they do say things have a way of coming back to bit you in the ass but I guess you already got your bite from him. Not that he wouldn’t mind having another try.”

“So not only are you spending time with that evil traitor you are spending time with Peter. He is even more evil than that traitor, the only thing that makes him worse is he is a wolf rather than the weak human.” Lydia was nigh vibrating with supressed rage, something that Kira seemed to have noticed as she backed away ever so slightly.

“You, Scott McCall, are nothing more than an entitled little boy playing an adults game. You know nothing of what it means to be a wolf or to be in a pack and you sure as hell do not deserve to ever be called an Alpha. Now as emissary to the true Hale Pack of Beacon Hills I warn you, stay out of my way and away from my pack before I end you and your excuse of a pack.” Her eyes were dark with anger and almost flashed with the magic she wielded as she turned to face Stiles and continue their conversation. Scott it seemed had other ideas as he grasped her shoulder to pull her away from Stiles. Stiles was on his feet in a second and gripped Scott’s wrist.

“Touch her again and I will rip your tail off and make you eat it,” his voice was cold and icy, and if people had looked they would have noticed that his normal amber eyes had taken on a dark bronze tint. Scott ripped his hand away as though burnt.

“Don’t touch me you traitor,” was all he bit out before making a retreat with the rest of his pack.

“Peter is going to flip out when he hears about this, he won’t like it that Scott threatened you,”

“I have been more threatened by Prada than I am by Scott, we both know he is all bark and no bite.”

“Your dog?”

“No, my designer handbag. Of course, my dog, Stiles, don’t you ever learn?”

 


	5. Left-Hand Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skills, Surprises and Swords

It seemed the McCall pack had been sufficiently warned off interacting or bothering Lydia or Stiles, of course this didn’t stop the gossip mill of Beacon Hills High School from working into overdrive. Apparently, someone had seen the confrontation by the benches and it was now the top story of the school that the golden duo of Scott and Stiles had fallen out. The rumours about what had caused the rift were getting more and more ridiculous as the afternoon went on. Lydia kept him updated on all of these new rumours and pointed out the inaccuracy of all of them.

“So, this new one is that you stole his social security number and took out credit cards in his name to buy your new wardrobe and he now found out. Well that is completely ridiculous as I know you have your earnings from your supernatural advice website, good job on that by the way, Danny certainly did a nice job on the page,”

“Okay I know you are a banshee and just knowing stuff is your thing but how do you know about that? Not even Peter knows about that website and I swore Danny to secrecy.”

“I got him that cute guy who works at the cinema number as payment,”

“If I didn’t love you I would be annoyed by the invasion of my privacy”

“Good thing you love your extremely talented emissary then isn’t it. However, your site is really good, how do you manage to keep on top of it all?”

“Lydia. I am skinny guy with next to no friends, ADHD and a caffeine habit who has a black-belt in google-fu and a knack for getting around Deaton’s security system, if there is one thing I can bring to a pack it is my research skills and my impeccable

“You stole books from Deaton?”

“Well it was either that or listen to him being vague and unhelpful for 30 minutes before he gave up the slightest bit of information. So, I took matters in to my own hands, I got the books and have used them to help the Pack, well the old pack, not that it made any difference when they kicked me out for being the weak human,” Stiles sort of trailed off

 “Hey, Stiles look at me, you are wanted and you are need in our pack, and if anyone said otherwise or tried to say you were weak I think Peter would have something to say about it. He always said you would make a good wolf, but I think you make a pretty badass human and you are certainly the only thing that ever-stopped Scott from getting killed, I mean seriously that boy doesn’t have two braincells to rub together. Derek said that his great uncle was the left hand and was human, maybe Peter knows stuff or has some journal of his in the Hale vault? I guess it can’t hurt to ask.” The two of them pondered the implications of the conversation and whilst Stiles was still feeling a bit insecure hearing the encouragement from his long-term crush was a bit of a confidence boost.

 

±

 

School finished and it found them walking out of the main building into the Carpark where as a standoff seemed to be occurring between two groups with more students around them in a loose circle. On one side were Derek and Peter, both happily lounging on the Camaro, Peter even had a coffee in hand, on the other next to Scott’s bike were the McCall pack. Scott looked furious that the Hales would even dare be anywhere near the school whereas Peter just looked a little bored and Derek looked like he was watching the Superbowl, all he needed was a bowl of popcorn to complete the image. Lydia of course didn’t even bother with the other Pack and went straight up to Peter and gave him a kiss on the cheek and Derek a hug before turning to face the McCall pack. Stiles didn’t know what to do, he wasn’t as confident as Lydia and didn’t really know how to handle the situation or how to play it to his advantage like the banshee could, so he decided to follow suit of Lydia’s display by walking over to his soon to be alpha and giving him a hug before stealing his coffee and going to lean next to Derek on the side of the Camaro.

“So, this is how you are going to play it then Peter?”

“I don’t know to what you are referring to Scott, I am not playing at anything and even if I was I always win.” With that he turned and got into the Camaro quickly followed by his new pack.

“We have something to show you, we had been thinking about waiting till we have the Alpha in the bag but I think now is the right time,” said Peter from the driver’s seat. The drive took twenty minutes as they got further into the preserve before taking a right off of the main road and down a small road through the trees. Standing in front of them was the Hale house, almost fully rebuilt.

“When did this happen? When did you rebuild the house?”

“Well it isn’t finished yet but Peter and I have been having it rebuilt for a few months, we had intended it to be a surprise for the pack on the Buck moon, but now it is for you and for us. This is our pack house.”

“It is amazing Derek, I always said you needed somewhere that was actually a habitable place but what are you going to do with your loft?” Lydia asked.

“Well considering Peter owns the building I don’t really mind what he does with it as long as the others can no longer use it. They should find their own Packhouse and stay away from Hale property.”

Stiles was a little bit in shock, it was still taking a while for him to get his round the fact that these three powerful, attractive and rich people would decide to follow him when he had been kicked out of the pack. And that they had made a pack house, maybe not originally for this new pack but for their pack. It left Stiles feeling warm and loved, and the others could feel it as he was suddenly being carried into the house by Peter and put onto the sofa where they all collapsed into a pile and started to watch some film Lydia had chosen, not caring to think more about Scott and his pack but rather just enjoy the feeling of pack and their new den.

 

±

 

“Hey Peter, have you had any ideas about the Alpha situation? Because you both need an Alpha as soon as possible. Also given how badly Scott is taking this all I think we should find out a solution as soon as possible.”

“I asked Chris actually, asking him if he knew of any hunters who were tracking any rogue alphas or a pack that was killing innocents nearby that we could ‘help’ with.”

“I thought you said no alphas with packs?” questioned Lydia

“If they are killing innocents then they deserve to be killed,” Stiles voice brokered no negotiation,” Peter I want you to teach me how to be a proper left hand, you said you uncle was a human left hand, and I am guessing he taught you some of what he knew, so can you teach me? I know it isn’t normally a human but I want to be able to defend the pack and to come and help you defeat the Alpha when you find him.”

“You could get hurt,”

“I have already been hurt or did you forget the times I fought of wolves, trolls and kanimas. Not to mention that time with Gerard, I can take it”

“What the hell do you mean by that time with Gerard?” Derek had whipped his head round to face Stiles.

“Yeah you know the time he captured me and tortured me to get information after the Lacrosse game.”

“That was why you had the bruises and the split lip and were limping” gasped Lydia “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“It wasn’t important, I just wanted to make sure Eric and Boyd were not hurt,”

“And you thought you were not a left-hand? You got tortured by a psycho to defend your pack and you think you are not worthy or strong enough to be our left hand?” Peter got down on his knees and looked at stiles straight in the eyes,

“I will teach you if you let me, even if I am not sure how much I can actually teach you, given that you have taken down werewolves with nothing more than a baseball bat. You are going to be the best ever left hand this continent has ever seen.” Stiles held out his hand and they both got to their feet,

“Well, Mr Alpha, time to get this human into shape to be your left hand.”

 

±

 

“What have I told you about throwing swords?! Never get throw away your weapons!”

“Why can’t I just have my bat?”

“Because you are not playing little leagues baseball with the alpha wolf is why. I don’t want you getting killed because you don’t have a weapon,”

“I didn’t know you cared so much Creeper,” Stiles smirked at him. Peter just turned away back to the house, partly to turn and collect the sword imbedded in the ground and partly to hide a slight blush. It seemed however that it did not escape Lydia’s keen eyes as she just smiled knowingly from her position lounging on the terrace.

“I want you to start working with Mountain Ash Stiles, which obviously I cannot teach you more than the theory of and I would rather send you to visit a witch alone than send you to Deaton, but I am pretty sure you are going to be a natural given what I have heard about the Kanima incident from Lydia.” Stiles just nodded, he knew how to make a mountain ash line and could seem to do a bit of manipulating it, when he had asked Deaton about it he said that any human could do it with enough belief _‘Whatever that means.’_ “However, considering your own research skills, which are formidable might I add, I think you probably know more about Mountain Ash, Mistletoe and Wolfsbane that I do. Thus, I want to discuss with you what being the Left-Hand means and why it actually is so important to a pack. So, as you probably know packs are made out of Alphas and Betas. Whilst that is true, it isn’t the full truth. All supernatural creatures have a rank ranging from Alpha to Omega. Some species have a set rank but can move up and down, like wolves for example, naturally betas but you also have Alphas and Omegas. Whereas Banshees, like the stunning Miss Martin are just naturally betas and never change from that rank. What a left hand does is keep that ranking stable as well as defend the pack from outside threat, a left hand defends their pack and the stability within it, they make sure the Betas don’t die so that the Alpha won’t go feral and the reverse. Whereas an emissary supports the pack via knowledge, mediation and magic you support the pack via knowledge, intel and when required assassination and killing. So I need to know are you able to come with me and the pack to put down the alpha when we need it?”

“You can trust in me, I will do what is necessary for the pack and for you,” Peter nodded, his gaze sharply inspecting his left hand whose eyes were unflinchingly on his alpha. Peter could have sworn he saw a flash of something in Stiles eye at the declaration to defend his pack.


	6. Alpha Ascending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member of the Pack, newbie to the defense, Stiles being elegant and powerful and the Alpha ascends and notices that a human may not be quite so human as thought.

The remaining two weeks of school were mostly a blur of final exam and light-hearted classes depending on the teacher, obviously Harris decided to spring a surprise exam on them in Chemistry. For Stiles and Lydia, with their nigh perfect transcripts and genius level intellects the exams were simple and painless, though Lydia still managed to beat Stiles in three exams, much to her joy and subsequent celebration in the medium of Ice-cream and _The Notebook_ for pack film night. Over the past week pack night had become more of pack week with every night being spent around either Stiles’, Lydia’s or the newly rebuilt and almost completely furnished, thanks to Lydia’s interior decorating and Peter’s credit card, Hale house. Every day Stiles trained with Peter or Derek and whilst not as skilled or as fast as the two born wolves he could now manage to stand up to them in a fight, and Peter most certainly did not fight fair by any stretch of the imagination. Lydia had been pouring over Stiles huge database of the supernatural as well as reading through more of his website and documents about various supernatural creatures that he had helped others with. Even though she was their packs emissary she said that she wanted to be able to defend herself as well, and had been training her abilities with Derek in the forest to fine tune her clairvoyance and scream. The training together had brought them closer together as a pack and it certainly showed with all of them feeling more comfortable about the idea of opening up and being more relaxed with each other in the new pack house. Derek was less growls and snarls and more light chuckles and the jokes Stiles told, which Stiles found odd given the otherwise gruff image of the beta he had gotten to know over the last few years. Every day Derek chaperoned Stiles and Lydia to school in his car, sometimes even singing along to the radio _‘Who knew Derek had a thing for Lady Gaga?”,_ with Lydia picking out his outfits from his otherwise brand-new closet and getting driven to school by the local bad-boy Hale it seemed that Stiles could be as popular as he wanted with Lydia at his side. Instead they both chose instead to keep themselves separate, with one notable addition Danny. The handsome tech savvy guy had become part of their little group and was equally as furious at the McCall pack for their treatment of Stiles, and if Scott’s computer suddenly got a random virus that deleted all of his games, files and music then that was neither here nor there. Danny was oddly falling into the role that had been Stiles’ in the old pack, except he was valued and Peter particular found Danny’s dry wit and technological skills a great help in their search for an Alpha. The final day of school was when Stiles, Lydia and Danny were sat outside enjoying the sun again when they all received a text message. Stiles looked down at his phone to see a message from Peter,

 

**Alpha McCreepy: I hope your sword is sharp, we need to do a spot of pest control**

 

Looking at Lydia and Danny he could tell they had both received a similar message about what was going to happen that evening, Lydia’s eyes had a dangerous glint in them that would make even the bravest of man tremble in fear and Danny had a eerily calm face that showed no emotion whatsoever before raised one eyebrow and asked,

“So after tonight you guys will be a real pack?”

“We are already a pack, just now we will come with an Alpha, and don’t think you are not included Danny, I think you already know that we are not letting you go anywhere, I for one like my phone’s memory to be intact and I know what you did to Allison’s.”

“Don’t worry Danny I have wolfsbane bullets for you tonight,”

“Oh, don’t worry, I have my own supply of wolfsbane,” smiled Danny back.

±

As they left the school to go and join the two Hales outside they noticed the Camaro had been swapped for Peter’s sleek SUV. Peter was talking on his phone in the passenger seat whilst Derek was sat on the hood of the car reading a book, another novelty of the new and improved Derek. Whilst Stiles felt elated that they would finally be able to be a full and complete pack with a strong Alpha to protect them and lead them, it seemed that McCall had other ideas about that.

“Danny,” he yelled from behind them” you shouldn’t hang out with that loser, it doesn’t look good and he probably only wants to manipulate you to get at us.”

“Well thank you for your unwarranted advice and interruption Alpha McCall, however I have an appointment with these lovely people to go and deal with a slight wolf problem two counties away”

“You are letting Peter become an Alpha again? I won’t allow it, I am the only Alpha of Beacon Hills.”

“Peter, I don’t suppose you have a muzzle in the boot, do you? There is a puppy here who needs to be shut up”

“No, I’m sorry Danny fresh out of muzzles, I hadn’t really thought to need one this evening as I thought pest control was more on the list.”

“As the True Alpha of Beacon Hills, I will not let you become an Alpha, this is my territory,” Oddly it was Danny who replied before Peter even open his mouth.

“This was Hale land long before you got here McCall, and it will be long after you are gone. Now, walk away.”

“You can’t order me around, Danny, or are you already a traitor just like them?”

“Oh, that wasn’t a suggestion…” Even Peter and Derek could barely follow Danny’s arm before a shout came from Scott, a throwing knife now sticking out of his bicep,” Now, walk away, before the next one I throw has wolfsbane laced into the blade.” After all getting into the car Peter turned round to face the three teenagers in the back, “What is it with you three and being surprisingly lethal and scary without even trying?”

“I guess you are just lucky like that Alpha,” replied Stiles his signature smirk on his face before turning to ask Danny if he had any chocolate to go with the coffee he had stolen from Peter.

“You are going to be the life of me,”

“Don’t you mean ‘the death of me’?” asked Derek

“I don’t think even death will get me out of this” said Peter as he shook his head but started the SUV and they drove out of town towards the border of Nevada. The drove actually only took an hour or so before they got to a large nature reserve near a lake not far from the state border.

“So, this is where Chris said they had been having a problem with a rogue alpha, judging by the scent I would say that this one is close, maybe within a 3km radius of our position, and clearly the wolf is either feral or happens to like the smell of unwashed dog, sweat and deer blood. Not that I am going to judge anyone on a rare veal steak but at least with a knife and fork and a good bottle of Bordeaux. Judging by the history from this wolf, he generally attacks at night and attacks random hikers, all cases reported as mountain lion attacks, do police ever get bored of that excuse?”

“What is the plan? I am guessing both you and Stiles have already made not only plan A but plan F, if not P, just to be on the secure side.”

“I think you doth jest Sourwolf, we only got to plan H this time, but yes we have a plan. He comes to us, we have some fun and training dealing with him and then I incapacitate him and Peter kills and hey presto we have an Alpha Hale on our pack roster. Peter and I discussed it and just decided to go camping instead, hence why we bought a big tent. Well it is just after 6 now, the sun won’t really go down for a while and then we can get this done before we have Smores,”

 

±

 

The sun had just sunk down below the horizon when Peter gave them the nod that was the signal to get ready for their pack hunt. Stiles got his sword from his pack, a long elegant blade of steel and silver blended together infused with wolfsbane, mountain ash, mistletoe and salt. It had been a gift from Peter for accepting his role as Left-Hand, Stiles had to admit it was a beautiful sword with its hand and a half grip, and hilt decorated with vines and a pommel of a howling wolf with a moonstone within its jaws. ‘A beautiful and deadly weapon’ just like the person who bears it was what Peter had said when he had given it to him. Danny put two guns in holsters on his side and put slips of ammunition is holders, his bullets had the same mix of herbs, powerful enough to significantly damage any enemy that they came up against, the casing of each round baring the triskelion of their pack. They all knew now that he had hidden knifes somewhere on his person, both with and without wolfsbane.

“Oh, Danny boy, here,” Stiles threw him the knife he had thrown earlier at Scott “Don’t want you to be a knife down,”

“How?!”

“That’s my little secret,” smirked Stiles, his eyes glowing a bronze so that only could see as they got ready in the tent. The two wolves didn’t need more than claws and fangs and Stiles could say he pitied the wolf they were hunting if it got in Lydia’s way. Peter and Stiles had already calculated that the rogue alpha would be attracted to the scent of human in their group, they were right of course as barely thirty minutes later they heard a howl of a wolf. Peter and Derek had to restrain themselves from howling back, they needed to make sure they didn’t show any sign of submission towards this foreign Alpha, that wasn’t why they were here. They all tensed with anticipation as they could imagine, and hear the wolf approaching, the forest was suddenly too quiet but they could all of them here the wolf that was circling their clearing. Even for the humans they could now smell the fetid mix of scents that were coming from the feral Alpha that was lingering just outside of their view.

“Divide and cover one fifth each!” Yelled Stiles, like a well-oiled machine they took the formation, each ready for any attack from the Alpha. It seemed that the rogue alpha didn’t have the patience or the cunny that feral Peter had possessed as it decided to go for a straight on attack towards Derek. Derek’s eyes shifted to their stunning sapphire blue, his claws elongated, and fangs descended down to face off the enemy. Whilst Derek was skilled he didn’t have the natural advantage of the Alpha, a heavy-set half shift monstrosity of fangs and thick brown fur covering half of its body. He got in a good swing at the Alpha but the alpha was fast and Derek’s claws barely grazed the beast’s leg as he ran past, straight for Danny. Danny had swung round to face the wolf and had already thrown two knives at the best, one had missed but one rang true and embedded itself in the wolf’s left hind leg. The wolf let out a vicious howl and tried to swipe at Danny. Peter took hold of the wolf’s uninjured leg and ripped him backward before the claws ripped Danny in half, but now the Wolf had turned to face Stiles where he stood. The wolf was still and looked at Stiles, his red alpha eyes blazing at the slim boy, his sword held loosely at his side.

“Let him do this, it may be my kill but it is Stiles’ fight,” said Peter from where he stood.

Stiles looked at the beast in front of him with a mildly detached air, his head slightly tilted to the left, just waiting for the beast to attack. The wolf seemed almost confused that Stiles wasn’t running but just standing still, seeing easy prey and a swift kill it launched itself at the boy. What followed had the rest of the pack with their jaws dropped. Every single time the wolf would even come close to Stiles he would start to swirl his sword in elegant parries and blows, just slightly cutting the wolf with the tiniest glances of his blade, each time enraging the wolf just that little bit more. ' _Trust Stiles to choose to annoy a feral Alpha werewolf just for the fun of it’_. What most struck Peter and Derek though was the glow coming from their packmate’s eyes, a deep glimmering bronze illuminated his eyes as he fought the Alpha in front of him, it wasn’t just a slight figment of their imagination or a trick of the light as they had thought before hand but was a clear change in his eyes, their colour had gone from their usually light amber brown to a dark, burnished and bright bronze that glowed. Peter was in awe at Stiles’ fighting with the alpha, it was as though Stiles was the supernatural creature, half-shifted wolf aside, with the way he was using the sword so effortlessly to slowly defeat the wolf, each little cut being just that little bit more poison added into the blood stream of the beast in front of him. Peter could sense that the creature was weakening as the poison took hold, Stiles had been careful enough and precise enough with his blow to only hit the extremities of the limbs as he dodged and ducked and swirled around the creature slicing through its fur and skin like butter with his sword. With one final slice on the upper arm the feral wolf fell to its knees. Stiles stood aside quickly, sword held again at his side, the silver glistening with the red blood of the wolf.

“Alpha, he is yours,”

Peter nodded to his left hand, who walked to join the rest of the pack stood to the side as Peter strode forward and placed himself behind the wolf. He brought out his claws, dropped his teeth and let his eyes shine blue for the last time as he raked his claws straight through the throat of the alpha. A blast of power swept the pack as Peters eyes bled form their blue into the blood red of an Alpha, their pack bonds sang with the energy of their new Alpha and his red energy wove into their web. Peter stood and howled to the moon before turning to face the others who all bared their necks in submission to their Alpha.

“The Hale Pack is reborn: You are my Pack and I am your Alpha.”

 

 

 

 


	7. Elegant Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The discussion of Stiles' eyes within the pack, some new creatures are mentioned and we start to see who is behind it all.
> 
> §§
> 
> I am sorry I took so long and that this chapter is shorter than any other, I really struggled with it more than any other so far and it has been fighting me tooth and claw to be finished.  
> TheSchimmer

It seems Stiles had not been joking about the camping part of their pack mission because as soon as they had disposed of the body of the now dead alpha he had started a fire near their now assembled tent and had brought out an entire bag full of food, Peter had just rolled his eyes at this but had still taken the first smore as a new sign of his Alpha-hood, _‘Who was he to say no to the perks of being the alpha, especially if it mean chocolatey marshmallow goodness’._

The feel of their small pack had changed after the fight between Stiles and the Alpha, and Peter’s killing to take the Alpha spark. It was shift in the bonds that they could all feel within their pack bonds regardless of their species, each of them could feel a firm gold and red strand of shimmering energy now connecting them to Peter and the interweaving web of the golden bonds of each member. It wasn’t just their bond that they felt to each other but also the anchoring of their pack, the wolves were growling in contentment at the feeling of having their pack so close together as they lounged around a large camp fire. Lydia was sat between Derek and Danny chatting with Danny about some new shop she wanted to go and look at, Derek was listening in, even if he was pretending to be reading by the light of the fire, it was plainly obvious because every so often his eyes would glance up and he would smile about a comment or two as the other two members looked through the iPad which displayed the website of the new store. Stiles was busy tapping away on his laptop, he had said he still had to write a history essay but Derek had his doubts about that. Peter on the other hand was sat in a tree above them just looking at the stars and surveying the surrounding area making sure that his pack was safe from any danger, not that anything could really be called a danger when they had just defeated a rabid alpha no more than a few hours ago. Whilst they were all still awake and able to discuss without falling asleep Derek decided to ask something that had been bothering him,

“Stiles?” the boy looked up from his screen,” What is it with your eyes? Why do they seem, well not seem to but do change colour? What haven’t you told us?” The others all suddenly stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them both, Peter even came down from his position on the tree. Seeing that he couldn’t get out of this situation Stiles sighed and started to speak,

“Honestly guys, I don’t know. It has been happening lately, I don’t know why or how though. It was even before the Nogitsune. I asked Deaton about it and he said it was just a Spark, whatever that means, and that my eyes just show the little bit of power that I have when I get emotional or use it. I have managed to shift them on my own but mostly they are just random” Peter and Lydia both looked at each other before nodding,

“Stiles, I don’t think you should believe what Deaton says about this spark or your eyes. Peter and I have been doing some looking into him and things just don’t add up. Sure, he is a druid and is Scott’s emissary but there is something about him that sets my senses on edge. When was the first time you used this ‘spark’?”

“Um… I think with the Kanima, I asked Deaton for help and he gave me some mountain ash to contain it, but it wasn’t enough to do much with but I managed to put a full ring around the Jungle.”

“You mean a trained druid and an emissary sent a human against a Kanima with no training and not enough mountain ash and he expected you to survive? Sounds like he is sending you on a suicide mission more than anything. Deaton aside, how did you manage to get the mountain ash to work if it wasn’t enough?”

“I just threw it in the air and sort of just wished it into a circle, I read that is what you should do with mountain ash if making a circle. It worked. I asked Deaton to see if he could train me but he tested me and said I wasn’t strong enough to even do more than a ‘simple mountain ash trick’ as he so kindly put it.” the bitterness in his voice was not lost on his pack. Peter just hummed and exchanged another look with Lydia, somehow conveying what they should say.

“You’re not a spark Stiles. Deaton is either wrong or is lying, the latter of which is almost certain. A Spark’s eyes don’t glow bronze, they glow white, because of their magic being so concentrated. I don’t know of any other magic user whose eyes glow bronze. The closest to your colour I have seen are an earth or a thunder Kitsune, I think we would be able to tell if you were one of those and you don’t smell of fox nor do you suddenly have a tail. If you had miraculously grown a second set of legs then maybe you could be a centaur, they have beautiful brown and golden eyes,”

“Wait! Centaurs are real?” spluttered Danny

“If you can think of a mythical creature then they probably exist, all myths have a grain of truth. So yes, Centaurs are real, and are in fact very respected and revered in the supernatural world. They are mostly guardians and teachers in woods and plains and are very proud but rather good conversationalists in reality. But anyway, yes you are not a centaur, also you need to be born one of those so we would have noticed. You are not any type of were-creature, either born or bitten. Wendigo is sort of off the table as well. Banshee as well, they are female only, same for a Gorgon or a Harpy. I will admit openly I am at a loss. Tell me about your family Stiles, maybe there is something there?”

“Nothing much of interest really, dad’s family are polish, hence my name being a car crash to spell. He was in the army and then become a deputy and is now the Sheriff. He works too much, doesn’t talk to me, and eats far too much salt. My grandfather is still alive, just lives in a home near where Satomi’s pack live. I don’t know much about my mum really, just what I remember, she never spoke about them anyway and then she slowly just forgot.”

“Well how about we work the other way and figure out what he could be rather than what he obviously isn’t. So, you think he is a creature rather than a human magic wielder? He has magic, but then again lots of species have magic to some degree, it is what makes us all supernatural.”

“Well let’s just assume I am something a bit magical and with some odd eyes, that doesn’t help us or the pack. If anything, Deaton knows and will tell Scott which will just make him more likely to hate me. I am still just the same ADHD human who can’t control himself or do much.” A growl reverberated around the clearing. Peter’s eyes were glowing red and he was glaring at where Stiles sat,

“Stop talking like that about yourself Stiles. We will find this out together but you have to stop beating down on yourself like this. Scott is the person who is wrong, you are an amazing and talented and powerful young man regardless of which species or creature you may or may not be. Now pack hugs for the maybe human to make him feel better about his unknown status. Put it this way Stiles, it could be worse… you could have been a were-rabbit”

“Did you just Wallace and Gromit me?”

“I had a lot of movies to catch up on after 6 years in a coma.” huffed Peter

“Keep telling yourself that Mr Alpha.”

 

 

 

 

±

**Meanwhile**

“Deaton, are you here?” Scott yelled as he walked into the vet-practice

“There is no need to shout Scott, my hearing, whilst not quite up to the standard of a wolf is still certainly good enough for you not to have to yell quite so loudly. How can I be of assistance?”

“The traitors are up to something. they say that they are going to form a pack and make Peter an Alpha again.”

“Why are they doing that? Don’t they know that you cannot have two packs on the same land?”

“I bet it is all a plan of Peter’s to try and steal my power and the land back from me.” Scott started to pace back and forth “This is all Peter and Stiles, they are obviously evil. I mean Peter has been mad for years, if anyone deserved to die in the fire it was him, he was the start of all of this. Stiles has always been jealous of me and now he is just pretending to be back to keep the Nogitsune’s power, I saw his eyes. He is evil. They have even gotten Danny to support them, I am sure they must be working with someone to control his mind, trust them do something like that.”

“What do you mean by his eyes? I have told you that he is a magic user, that is why the Nogitsune wanted to use him and apparently is now working with him if he is following Peter against you, the True Alpha”

“The look odd” Scott said dumbly “Like not normal Stiles”

“As wonderfully descriptive as that is what did you specifically see?”

“They were dark, just darker than normal”

“No doubt due to his alliance with the Nogitsune, he may have taken its power for his own or may have found a way for it to survive protected by him. Remember he has always been resentful of being human since when you became the True Alpha. You have to do what you think is right, you are obviously just doing what is best for everyone. Now why don’t you go update your pack about the others and I will see what I can find out for you,”

“Thanks Doc, see you on Monday,” Scott called over his shoulder as he bounded out of the door, no doubt to go back to his girlfriend.

_‘Well it seems that the boy has found some of his power. He will ruin everything if he isn’t stopped. Why couldn’t Scott kill him when he had the chance. Never mind, I am sure he is still too weak to be of any major threat to my plans. Maybe it is time I called in a favour to sort this mess out.”_

 


	8. Shopping Suprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack go shopping and a few people decide to meddle.

“Time for shopping!”

“Finally!”

“Oh no”

“Please don’t spend all my inheritance”

 

The pack had decided that they needed to go out and shop, and by that it was meant Lydia and Danny had decided and the other three had just nodded, knowing that to refuse would mean some painful retribution from the banshee and human. Peter had remained very neutral in this discussion between the two pairs about how, when and where they would be going shopping. He already knew it was a futile argument from the get go, Lydia would win and she would shop until even the werewolves were struggling under the weight of the collected shopping bags. Peter had to admit that whilst he could run a pack and could provide for them he would leave the decoration and presentation of their pack to his emissary, that was after all her job. This had resulted in the pack traveling to a shopping centre a few towns over, which was bigger than anything in Beacon Hills and had, according to Lydia, ‘ _Shops actually worth looking at.’_ The small pack had been bonding well since the showdown with the Alpha, and Peter had taken to the new power a lot better than the first time he had been an Alpha, the fact that he had four packmates helped keep him grounded even if only one of the pack’s members was actually a wolf.

The shopping centre was a large three-story tall building but somehow also light and airy with warm sandstone and a glass roof. It had three arcades jutting out of a central plaza where a modernist fountain sprayed water over a black marble statue.

“See I told you it was beautiful, also there are so many much nicer stores here than in Beacon Hills. I am going to take Derek to find something that isn’t black, grey or red. Danny can take Stiles to find some new trousers and that other thing we discussed. Peter you get the choice of who you want to go with.”

“As much as I would like to see you torturing my darling little nephew into something colourful I already have an appointment that needs my attention. Though by all means take him to Hugo Boss and Zara, just promise me I will get the photos later on?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way Alpha,” Lydia kissed his cheek and grabbed a suddenly anxious looking Derek. Peter chuckled then nodded to Danny and Stiles before stalking of down one of the arcades to do whatever it was that he had planned for the day. Danny turned to Stiles with a smirk on his face,

“Time to see how good you actually look when I dress you, we will have the person you want falling over the feet by the time I have finished.”

“I don’t like anyone,” though the blush now spreading up his cheeks and neck told a different story.

“I may not be as smart as Lydia but I am by no means stupid, any anyway this is payback for the time with your ‘cousin Miguel’”

 

±

 

It wasn’t that Derek didn’t like nice clothes, he was after all a Hale, and anyone who knew the Hales before the fire or had ever known his uncle knew that all Hales were fashionable, beautiful and stylish. Even Derek had to admit he was envious of his uncle when it came to his sense of style and his sisters had both been very fashion forward before they had died. He just hadn’t seen the point in buying anything new since he left New York, all he needed was a few pairs of jeans, maybe five Henley’s, a jumper and his leather jacket. It was a plain look, but simple and it worked. _‘Why change it now?’_ Lydia on the other hand had a very different view of his rather limited wardrobe,

“You can’t go around looking like a Neanderthal who looks better placed to be in the fashion league of Scott ‘I’m the True Alpha so worship me or else’ McCall, and I know you don’t want that, so stand still and enjoy the ride”

There are few things as terrifying as Lydia Martin once she had made a decision and that decision involves shopping, it wasn’t so much a girl going shopping so much as a tornado of energy, sass and sparkling water, there was a lot of sparkling water involved when she shopped, or at least Derek as much. Lydia had so far taken him through six different stores and made him try on every possible shade of the rainbow, there had been nothing black in sight. As she had promised Peter she did keep a running commentary and photo stream going; all to showcase off her impeccable taste and her new favourite manikin.

“Yes! Red shirts really do show off your arms”, “The green cardigan does wonders for your eyes”, “Try this purple out, if it doesn’t work then I am sure the blue will work”, “How do you feel about beanies?” The end result of the afternoon was a huge haul of bags from various high-end shops and a massive increase in the wardrobe options for Derek, now not just restricted to simple jeans and shirts. Derek would have been lying if he had told Lydia he hadn’t had fun because shopping with her, whilst exhausting, had given him a sense of closure. The fire was behind him, Kate was behind him, the McCall back was behind him. He had his new pack and his new wardrobe.

“Thank you, Lydia, just… thank you” he whispered to her as he pulled her into a hug at the end of the afternoon.

 

±

 

Danny and Stiles had walked slowly around the shopping centre until they finally went down to a fashionable mens’ store and were browsing through the trousers rack. There was a sort of heavy tension in the air between the two,

“Why don’t you just spit it out and say what you want to say?” sighed Stiles after looking at the same pair of chinos for a few minutes.

“What do you mean? I don’t have anything to say.”

“You and Lydia have been scheming, I know it. So just say it”

“Well judging by your blush when I mentioned someone you like you do actually like someone, so who is it?”

“I am not telling you, anyway it doesn’t matter, it would never happen and I have no chance”

“With Lydia?”

“No, I used to love Lydia but I guess after all of this stuff and with her loving Jackson and the fact she would never feel like that about me made me just realise I needed to move on”

“So, if not Lydia then who? To be honest I always wondered if you secretly liked me, I mean you asked me a lot of times if I found you attractive. So, is it your not-so-cousin Miguel?”

“Miguel? You mean Derek? No. He and I get on but not he isn’t anything like that to me.”

“You do realise I am messing with you, right? I know who it is. He likes you too. He just doesn’t know how to say it. Maybe you should be the person to make the first move?” Danny mused as he looked at some red chinos, holding them up to Stiles assessing the colour, “No… they wouldn’t match with the blue shirt you are wearing on your date”

“WHAT! I am not going on a date! Also, how do you know anything about who I like, I haven’t told anyone and I am sure they don’t feel anything.”

“Knew it was a he… you didn’t correct me”

“Yeah it is a guy, but still doesn’t change the point that he doesn’t feel nor would ever feel anything for me. So, what on earth do you mean my date?

“You will have to ask Lydia about that, but don’t pretend you don’t want to go on a date with him.”

“Why would he ever want to go on a date with me? I am just the hyper, rambling non-human”

“You think he would have done any of this, any of this at all if he didn’t feel for you?” came a reply from behind him. Stiles turned and there stood Lydia and Derek, carrying a mountain of shopping bags, well Derek was, Lydia was drinking an iced coffee and holding only a Prada handbag at her side.

“She is right, he was the one who knew something was wrong and who prompted the pack move and who did all of this. It reminds me of how he used to be.”

“You knew as well?”

“I am a wolf. Both of you have chemo-signals also I am used to what pack bonds look like, it is only too obvious”

“None of you thought to tell me this?”

“We thought both of you would figure it out sooner or later but it seems you needed a little push. The new status of the pack just makes it more obvious and also more needed, it would bring stability to the pack”

“You haven’t thought about this at all. It wouldn’t work, he is older and a wolf and powerful and way out of my league.”

“Yet, he left a pack, comforted you, killed for you, and adores you more than anyone else. It is pretty obvious that he feels for you and wants to be with you. Now are we thinking bow tie, slim tie or no tie for your date?” Lydia replied whilst holding up the two lengths of patterned silk.

“I would say no tie, whilst preppy does look good on Stiles I would think maybe a more casual summer look would be better” muttered Derek whilst looking at his phone for a second.

“You are all impossible! I haven’t got a date with Peter”

“Whoever mentioned Peter?” smirked Lydia

 

±

 

Peter had decided that leaving the pack to their shopping and the mercies of Lydia and Danny would be a nice break for him to go and see a witch in the town they were in, he had known the witch before the fire and had even started a strange friendship with her before everything had burnt. He pushed open the door to her shop, a mix between a book store, a crystal emporium and a garden-centre.

“Well if it isn’t Peter Hale as I live and breathe. Last I heard you were dead.”

“I was,”

“Is this a social visit or is there something that you need for your new pack?”

“Nothing gets past you Ijos. How did you know?” He asked the serene looking woman who was already in the store. Her hair was pulled into an intricate knot at the back of her head, and she was wearing a light silk summer dress in shades of grey, the thing that really attracted the attention was not her clothing or hair but rather her face, ageless and like the lightest shade of caramel. Peter knew better to look into her eyes for more than a second, though cloudy and sightless they had the power to drive a man or a wolf mad.

“Your aura says it all. How is young Derek these days? I miss him, he always made the best muffins whenever you came over”

“Derek is fine, as stubborn as ever. However, I came here to talk about more than just my nephew. I was wondering if I could get a set of pack protection bracelets.”

“Come have some tea” she replied, completely ignoring his request as she sat down at a low table where there was already a steaming teapot, which Peter was sure had not been there a mere second before.

“Are you worried for your new pack?” intoned Ijos as she poured some tea into a small china cup.

“I guess you could say that, which Alpha does not care for his pack?”

“I have heard whispers of a few as of late, more and more do not follow the old ways, it weakens us all.”

“You are right about that, I intend to make sure that my pack does its job and its duty, like my sister before me.”

“That is a good plan, Thalia was a great Alpha, I think she would be proud of you for what you have done in terms of saving the young Stilinksi from his old pack.”

“What do you know of Stiles? Do you know what he is?”

“Stiles, what a shame he doesn’t use his born name, it is such a beautiful name.”

“Ijos, please? I just want him to be safe, I don’t want him getting worried about this whole thing, he is so worried after the Nogitsune.”

“You really think a Kitsune would possess a human and kill that many people. The children of the fox are tricksters not murderers. Nogitsunes are just a type of Kitsune, Yes, they represent the void and the dark but they are neither malevolent or evil. Stiles should not worry about this, actually the fox probably did him a favour by unlocking his powers.”

“Are you going to tell me what he is?”

“He is your pack-mate, shouldn’t you know?”

“Whatever he is I have not met one before.”

“Well then consider yourself honoured that one has ended up not just as your pack but as your mate.”

“What? I don’t have a mate! And, if I did it wouldn’t be Stiles!”

“What is it that Satomi uses as a mantra _‘Three things cannot long be hidden- the sun, the moon, and the truth’._ The truth will come out eventually, whether you want it to or not Peter, do not run from it. _”_

“I am not running from it, just Stiles is a friend and is too young,”

“What matters is that both of you are on the same page and respect it, different laws through time and locations give you a better prospective”

“Not all of us are almost two thousand years old” replied Peter dryly.

“Age does not mean experience and youth is no guarantee of innovation. Now your bracelets will be ready in about four hours.”

“How? How did you get them done so fast?”

“I am an almost two-thousand-year-old elven mage, you think I cannot see the future. Now, why don’t you go back to your new house. I will send Jake along later to give you the bracelets.”

“How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. Just make sure you prepare a room, you are going to have a new pack member this evening. Now away with you, I need my beauty sleep”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Fae Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new pack member arrives for dinner and brings gifts.
> 
>  
> 
> I am so so sorry this is so late, I know I promised it last week or so, problems within my family and having to deal with my grandmother in Hospital lead it to being very late. I hope you enjoy it. I hope to be able to get back to my writing schedule now and hope to be able to post more :)  
> Thank you for all your nice comments and encouragement :)  
> TheSchimmer

**Back at the Hale House**

“Well I have to say Lydia, you have once again worked your magic on my nephew. He doesn’t look like a rejected puppy who never got over their semi goth phase.”

“Coming from you uncle that is almost a compliment,” though Derek knew his uncle was right and he had to agree, his new wardrobe did look good. Derek was currently wearing some soft tight black jeans coupled with an emerald green form-fitting shirt, instead of his usual boots that he trod around in he was wearing just some white ankle sock and looked quite comfortable on one of their new reading chairs, he had been curled up reading ‘St Petersburg’ by Bely. it seemed that both uncle and nephew shared a love of Russian literature, though unlike Peter, Derek read it in English translation rather than in the original Russian.

“I am going to agree with the Alpha, Lydia did good.” Stiles said from his position on the floor pouring over his laptop.

“You haven’t even looked!” cried Derek

“I don’t have to, I know Lydia and her abilities, that is enough to know you look good in that outfit,” Derek was clearly a bit overwhelmed by all of the positive affirmation his pack was giving him. Peter looked at his nephew and listened to his heartbeat, his heart was beating a little bit faster than the norm, and there was a slight smell in the air. He took a breath in to get a better whiff of the air within the living room, there was the smell of cherry blossom and the earth on a cold morning that was Lydia, the spicy scent of patchouli and salt that was Danny and then the two strongest in the room. Derek’s was the smell of pine and moss, with the slightest smell of warm earth of his comfort and positive emotions he was feeling. Peter however was completely engrossed in the smell of Stiles that was in the air, he had gotten a faint whiff of the teen before but now that he was sat in the pack’s den happily sat working on his project the smell of Stiles was strong in the air. It was the scent of ozone, an oncoming storm, jasmine, cinnamon, cloves and nutmeg all rolled into one. The scent was intoxicatingly beautiful and complex and enticing. ‘ _Why does Stiles smell so amazing?’_ Peter was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice someone was talking to him until Danny threw a cushion at him.

“Peter, what did you do whilst we were all busy?”

“I visited an old friend, an Elf by the name of Ijos, we had some tea.”

“If you didn’t want to say you could have just said,” snarked Danny, his usually calm face showing a faint crease of exasperation.

“No, I did actually go and visit a friend, Derek knows her as well, she misses your muffins” he nods towards the younger wolf who had put his book aside at the mention of the elf.

“Why would you be visiting Ijos?” asked Derek, one of his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner

“Can I not visit an old friend for tea just because I want to?”

“And you chose Ijos, of all people, of all of your old friends, to have tea with? Who is next? Chris Argent”

“For those of us who don’t know, who is Ijos?” Lydia asked over her cup of peppermint tea, the book on her lap forgot for now.

“Ijos is one of my friends,” Derek snorted at this,” She is one of the high Elves, and one of the very few who still live on earth. She lives just a few streets away from the shopping centre we were visiting. She likes humans and likes to keep an eye amount the various clans and packs and groups who live along the western coast of the States and Canada”

“And what did you need to talk to her about?” asked Danny “I doubt you went just for tea.”

“Just a commission for some bracelets, nothing to worry yourselves about.”

Stiles head popped up from behind his laptop at this, he had heard of pack bracelets, or more precisely pack jewellery, they were a sign of being part of the pack, either given as a gift when someone joined the pack or on the maturity of one of the younger members. Stiles had often wondered if the amulet that the Hales used to teach control was one of these pieces of magical jewellery.

“I asked her to create some for our pack, well I say asked, she already had decided to make them before I had even walked into the shop. She has the ability to see the future, I am not sure how far or how accurately but she certainly seems to be able to always know when I was coming in the past. She said that she would send a guy over with them later today and that we also needed to prepare a room for a guest.” Peter decided not to tell them that this new person would end up as one of their pack, he needed to keep some secrets to himself of course.

 

±

 

It was about seven in the evening and the pack had sat down to eat in the dining room, usually they would sit in the kitchen but Lydia had said that if they were going to have a guest that they could be civilised and eating the dining room for once. Peter and Derek had cooked them a French soup with croutons for starter, followed by pan fried salmon with miniature veg and potatoes and had just put a tiramisu into the fridge to set. Lydia, Stiles and Danny had laid out the table with their new crockery and cutlery, the white china and silver cutlery glistening under the modern light feature in the dining room that looked out over the gardens towards the preserve. The room itself was in pale shades of blue and cream with silvery grey accented wallpaper, Lydia had said that the pale cool colours would help keep the balance, whatever that meant.

They had sat down and had all served themselves, making sure to leave a place free for their mystery guest when the wolves all looked up and tilted their heads, Stiles normally would have made a dog joke at this point, but the fact that less than a second later the doorbell rang meant he didn’t have time to make any snide comments.

“I guess that is our mystery guest?” questioned Danny “How did you guys not know he was here and hear his car earlier?”

“Because he didn’t come by car.” was Derek’s response, “it is like he just popped into existence right on the doorstep” The all walked towards the front door in the foyer. Peter got to the door first and opened it to reveal someone on their doorstep.

“So, you must be the Hales, Nice to meet you. I am Jake,” The guy standing on their doorway was smiling at them, beautiful white teeth set in a face that was beautifully symmetrical and looking at them with dark mischievous eyes under perfectly styled black hair. What next drew their gaze was the intricate tattoos that curved down his neck, a lotus being the most obvious more no doubt lay hidden below his plain white T-shirt. His body was broad and muscular with more tattoos going all the way down his toned arms, symbols and pictures all beautifully rendered in blue ink, they went all the way down his arms and covered even his hands with symbols of power drawn on his fingers. He stood quite tall at around five foot eleven, his legs, like Derek’s norm, encased in dark jeans with white and blue trainers on his feet. “Ijos sent me to come deliver your bracelets and stay for dinner.” He kept on smiling and seemed genuinely happy to see them, his voice was quite light and happy with a pleasant Canadian accent.

“How do we know that Ijos sent you? You could be trying to kill us” growled Derek from behind Peter.

“If I wanted to have killed you Derek, I would have done it whilst you were sat at the table rather than ringing the doorbell, though I must apologise for not giving you more warning as to my arrival” Jake just continued smiling as he spoke before stepping over the threshold and closing the door behind him.

“Well Jake, you are just in time for starters, I hope you like Onion Soup.” Peter was as gracious as ever, though all the pack noticed his eyes fill with a note of curiosity as well as wariness of their new visitor.

 

±

 

“Well thank you for such an amazing dinner, Ijos didn’t tell me that you could cook so amazingly well Alpha Hale,” Jake smiled down the table at Peter. The pack had gotten comfortable around the unknown man in their midsts, all apart from Derek who would glare across the table at him in regular intervals. Stiles found the man on the other side of the table to be interesting, something about him left a tingling feeling across his skin. Lydia was just enjoying seeing how the entire affair was panning out, her banshee powers already told her some of what she knew but she wanted to see how much more she could wheedle out of Jake before beginning the interrogation in Ernest. Danny had been mostly on his phone, too busy looking up some stuff to bother to pay much attention other than to take a bite every few minutes.

“I am glad you enjoyed it, you must ask Derek here to make muffins, Ijos always did enjoy those when he was younger”

“You can cook?” Jake turned to face Derek with a curious facial expression. The only response he got was a curt nod from the wolf. “Well if we are finished maybe we should go and sit down in the lounge?” Jake clicked his fingers, purple sparks flew out and all the plates vanished from the room in flashes of purple, he then got up and strolled out of the room as though nothing had happened out of the ordinary. Peter just smirked and got up, Stiles’, Derek’s and Danny’s mouths were wide open, they all knew about magic but had never seen it being used so openly and easily and for something as trivial as doing the dishes. Lydia was already up and out of the room before the three young men even managed to regain their composure and scramper out of the room after her. As they entered the living room Danny saw that Peter was already sat in the middle one of the huge cream sofas, Lydia was sat in an armchair near the open window and Jake had positioned himself on one of the oversized cushioned footstools that doubled as a seat.

“First things first, what was that and what on earth are you?” asked Danny as he sat down next to Derek on the other sofa.

“I was just clearing up after a delicious meal, as a thank you.”

“You just cleared up a load of crockery with purple sparks. Care to explain?”

“I think I may be able to spread some light on the situation. It takes one to know one doesn’t it?” smiled Lydia as she turned to Jake

“Sure thing, I couldn’t think of anyone more qualified”

“You are one of the Fae. If I was to guess I would say that you were one of the dark Fae, an Unseelie. Your tattoo markings, symbols of power and strength, you are an unseelie Fae Prince, aren’t you?”

“Guilty as charged. Yes, I am one of the Fae, you were also correct about being an unseelie, but please don’t call me a prince, I always hated that stuff. The robes are enough to annoy anyone to distraction, but yes my father is the unseelie King.”

“What is a Fae doing so far from your realm?” asked Stiles, a notebook in hand.

“I get bored and I decided to help my grandmother for a bit, oh here you go” He waved his hand and a solid oak box appeared on the coffee table in front of them. On the top of the dark wood chest was the Hale Triskelion inside of capital Greek letter for Omega. He flicked the clasp of the lid and opened it before shifting to show it to Peter first of all. Peter’s response was to one of shock and awe, his mouth and eyes wide open looking at the contents.

“How? How did she know already?”

“Grandma always knows” was Jakes reply, just shrugging as though it was obvious. Peter turned the box round to face the rest of the pack. Inside the oak box were nine bracelets bearing the Hale triskelion inside of capital omega. On the top were two dark burgundy bands, one with a central golden band inside, the other with a silver band in its centre. Below that were three bands in an emerald green, each with a black band in the centre. Then resting on the next level down were four blue bands, ranging from a light baby blue to a dark navy, almost indigo.

“I trust you like them?” enquired Jake

“They are perfect. Beyond perfect.” Peter took the burgundy bracelet with the gold band and placed it on his wrist, his second though was to take out the one next to his and give it to his mate, but that would have to wait until later.

“Derek? Lydia? Danny? These are yours.” He gave the first of the emerald green bands to his nephew, to Lydia he gave the darkest blue band and to Danny he gave the lightest blue band. “Thank you, Jake. I think you already know where the other will go but I think we should leave them for a bit.” All three were looking at their new bands with interest and in Derek's case some shock, at having something so traditional of his original pack.

“As you say Alpha. Now can I ask where my bedroom is? I am a bit tired, maybe we can talk tomorrow?”

“Derek can show you, I am sure he know the way"

  
 

 


	10. Mates Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two confused pairings, one of which finally has to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> his chapter has some of my alignment stuff, so a more detailed explanation of how the pack alignment and species alignment works. Lydia and Danny have a bet (Also there is going to be lots of small betting going on in the pack about just cute and funny things, so maybe I should put a small betting warning, but not sure if it is that important compared to the stuff that will come)
> 
> In maybe two chapters there will be the character of Will introduced and I warn you now that his back story is horrific and it will be way into the M rating as he is going to be a significantly abused character so it will be getting very dark when he comes into the story, blame Gerard for this.
> 
> Also I think we need a few human pack members, I am seriously open to suggestions for the humans and who and how they interact with the pack. Also sorry to say but Sheriff is going to be hurting Stiles... Betrayal is in the name of the fic so i guess we need a bit more...
> 
> If anyone is interested to see a picture of who Jake Sotette is based on then just search Jakipz into Google. Like the real life Jake my Jake is a very sexually liberated, confident guy who enjoys fun and teasing people, mostly Derek. The tattoo idea also came from Jakipz so I pretty much want to thank Jake for allowing me to get the idea for a badass, funny and hot Alfar.
> 
> Also sorry it is a bit shorter than my normal chapters, I just felt it finished nicely with the reactions.

“Well Alpha, now that he is gone what do you actually know about Jake and about what he is? I am guessing there is a reason for why your friend sent him over” queried Danny, for once setting his phone and tablet aside.

“Ijos will have her reasons but I think I know why she has sent him rather than one of her normal staff. Jake is as Lydia said, one of the unseelie, and he is certainly a powerful dark fae. Remember I told Stiles and you all about Alphas, Betas and Omegas? There is more to supernatural creatures than just that, they don’t have just a rank but also an alignment to the dark, the light or the grey. I think you may have figured out that Scott’s so-called pack is pretty much just a light pack. Ours isn’t a light pack, far from it. We are what would be called a dark-grey pack. I am a naturally dark werewolf, so is Derek. Lydia, you are grey, all Banshees are a balance of light and dark. Stiles… Stiles you’re either light or grey, I would guess grey over light though. Danny, you are grey, just because all humans are a mix of dark and light but if you took the bite that could change. I think Ijos knew this and that is why she has sent her grandson to us. She knows he will fit and will probably end up being one of our future packmates.” Stiles was furiously scribbling this all down in his black notebook, no doubt itching to put all the information into his database.

“So, what is the difference between an unseelie and a seelie?”

“Just their alignment and species mostly. The Fae are a mix of various creatures and species, some humanoid, some more animal and some just a mix of everything. Fairies are humanoid and generally light fae and form part of the seelie court, on the other end of the spectrum you have gremlins who are dark and mischievous members of the unseelie court. I can have a guess about Jake but I may be wrong,”

“What do you think he is then?”

“My guess is he is one of the alfar, so a dark elf but he may be something different, the smell reminds me on one I met a long time back when my father was still alpha. The alfar generally stay in the fae realm but as Jake said it seems he got bored.”

“Why would his grandmother send us a dark elf? Isn’t she a light elf?”

“She is what she wants to be and lets best leave it at that, she knows what is best for him and for us.”

“Okay, I may not know her Creeper Wolf but I trust you. I am going to go and add this to my database and search to see what I can find out about the alfar, if we are going to have one stay with us we should best know as much as possible about him,” With that Stiles got up from his seat and walked out of the room towards his already very messy study.

Lydia’s first movement was to go and sit down next to Danny and both of them turned their gaze onto Peter, who was suddenly a little bit nervous about what was about to occur.

“What the hell are you doing? Have you suddenly become a giggling teenage girl? Why didn’t you give Stiles his bracelet?”

“I don’t know.” Peter brought his hand to his face shaking his head, “What if he doesn’t want it or doesn’t accept it? What if he hates me?”

“Did you leave your brain in the underworld?” snarked Danny

“Stiles adores you and is completely and utterly in love with you. He is so worried about you not feeling for him like that. This afternoon when we were shopping he was so worried about you not wanting him. He is so worried about not being enough for you.”

“Penny in the air…” whispered Danny

“Stiles likes me? Stiles is in love with me?”

“Yes. Now go ask him out on a date, I didn’t spend 3 hours this afternoon choosing out an outfit for you not to be able to appreciate it when you go on your date tomorrow” Danny was no shooing Peter towards the door.

“Whatever would this pack do without us?”

“I really don’t know Lydia, I really do not know.”

 

±

 

Derek led Jake into the large hallway and started to walk up the stairs, just assuming the fae would be behind him.

“It is a nice place you have here. I am guessing it is Lydia’s masterpiece of work.”

“Mmm… Yeah.”

“Your pack also seem really nice. Especially Stiles, he seems like a cool kind of guy.”

“Yeah…”

They were now on the first floor where the first set of bedrooms were, as well as Peter’s office, Danny’s computer and tech room and Lydia’s two closets. Derek took a left down the corridor towards the four bedrooms. The corridor was painted a soft cream with paintings and etchings of mythical creatures as well as abstract art leading down the corridor. Derek nodded to the door at the bottom on the right.

“That’s your room.”, he quickly turned rounded and walked back and up the stairs again to the second floor of the Hale house.

_‘Wonder who spat in his blackberries’_ Jake turned to his door and opened it, a large room decorated in shades of silver and beige with a large double bed, chest of drawers and a desk, along with an en-suite bathroom all finished in marble. _‘Well Lydia certainly has amazing taste when it comes to interior design, just a few changes needed’_ Jake clicked his fingers and his natural magic swirled around the room, the beige turning into different shades of green and brown, more reminiscent of his home in the fae realm. Another click of his fingers and he was shirtless with just dark boxers on. He heard a small gasp from behind him but pretended to not notice as he went to his bathroom to get ready for bed. When he came out his door was closed despite having left it open. Shrugging to himself he got into bed and turned over to go to sleep

 

±

 

Peter stood on the threshold of Stiles’ downstairs office, his hand raised but just unable to knock on the door. _‘What if he says no? What if thinks I am disgusting for asking him on a date? Maybe I should just let him be with someone his own age?”_ Steeling himself and pulling some courage together Peter knocked on the room, three quick but precise knocks.

“Come in” called Stiles, Peter opened the door and entered what to most people would be classified as a bombsite of papers, laptops, books and notes but to the pack was just a sign of Stiles’ brilliance. Stiles was sat in his desk chair with three books open in front of him, his left hand busy typing away on his MacBook, his right-hand busy texting on his mobile, he had two pens stuck behind his ear and a third pen and a highlighter in his mouth.

“Hey, Peter, is there something else?”

“Umm… Yeah… Stiles… how do I say this?”

“Is it something about the alignments you just told us about?”

“Well sort of, but not really, but I guess related to it,”

“Well you remember it just tell me,” Stiles turned back to his book muttering under his breath about Norse mythology

“Did you know in some parts of Sweden the Alfar were originally both worshipped and feared by the inhabitants for their power and beauty” Peter took a deep breath

“Willyougoonadatewithme?” Peter quickly rushed out, knowing he either asked now or would forever be too scared to do so again.

“Sorry I didn’t catch that, I was probably distracted, Sorry.”

“Will you…um… go on a date or something, maybe a coffee or the cinema or a dinner, whatever you want really… um… with me?”

“You want to go on a date with me? As in me?”

“Yes. That’s why I just asked, and got chewed out by Lydia, I want to go on a date with you.”

“Are you sure you really want to go on a date with me? I am sure you will just end up hating me, I can’t sit still or shut up and I am not good at anything and I am just…”

“Don’t say that! I want to go on a date with you, I want to kiss you, I want to be there for you. You are the most brilliant and amazing and most beautiful man I know and tomorrow I am taking you to dinner”

“Then yes Peter. I will go on a date with you, but please just kiss me please?”

“Nothing would make me happier” Peter walked round the desk, grabbed Stiles on either side of his face and pulled the younger smaller guy up before smashing their lips together. _’MateBeautifulMateMine’_ The younger man’s lips tasted of all of his exotic scent, just concentrated into a heady beautiful aroma, his lips slotting perfectly on the alphas, warm and smooth. Peter could tell that Stiles wasn’t as talented a kisser as he was but that didn’t matter, he was kissing his beautiful mate and the feeling of warmth and contentment inside of his chest was blossoming. His wolf was rolling around on its back, belly in the air with his tail wagging at the first ever time they kissed their mate.

 

±

 

In the living room Lydia and Danny suddenly perked up and smiled at each other. Their shimmering gold and red bonds were singing with the happiness and contentment that Peter and Stiles were exuding as their bond was cemented even stronger. Lydia handing a 20$ note to Danny

“You win this time”

 

±

 

Derek sat in his room, pretending to read when all he could think about was their new house guest. _‘How could anyone seem so calm and carefree when they are a dark being?’_ His attention was brought out of this spiralling train of thought when a pulse through the pack bonds ran through his chest. Looking inside himself to his pack bonds he saw that his gold band connect to Stiles and his red band connected to Peter were cuddly close together and twining together. _‘Took them long enough’_

 

±

 

Ijos had just finished slashing the throat of a vampire who had been terrorising a town in southern Oregon when she felt a flash of power from her various wards in the northern California area. She smiled to herself as she lit the body on fire. _‘Well that is two good deeds done today’.  
_


	11. Update

Just want to say I am going to update later this evening. Also I need to add in a difference in my tags.  
Peter / Stiles   
Derek/ Jake OMC  
Will OMC / Lucien Castle TO

Now will have a few characters from TVD and TO because Lucien will now be Will 's mate.

Will update by 9pm UTC.


	12. Thinking Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so late and that It isnt as long. I have had a horrible week at uni and havent been able to write. I hope to be able to add more in for my next chapter. Also this is a bit more of a filler chapter. I think I will also add in a time-jump to the beginning of school soon but not sure.  
> S

“You need to find out what they are planning.” Deaton was busy inspecting a large dog in the back room of the vet’s practise.  
“What do you mean?” Scott was looking as clueless as normal, his large puppy eyes looking to the Vet as though he was the source of all the answers to life’s many questions.   
“Well are you going to allow this new pack to come into your territory and try to destroy your power and your pack, you are the True-Alpha of Beacon Hills, you were chosen by magic itself to control this land, to defend it from attack and to be the true force of light.”  
“What should I do?”  
“You need to get stronger so you can destroy this fake pack and stop them before they cause trouble that would damage the greater good. I would suggest calling your pack and telling them the plan for the future”  
“What would I do without you Deaton?” muttered Scott as he turned to the front as he got his phone out, no doubt to send a message to his pack. Fifteen minutes later the McCall pack, entered the practise; Allison, Isaac, Kira and Malia. They had barely sat down before Scott stopped his pacing and turned to face them,  
“We need to get stronger to defeat the Hales and their fake pack, they are nothing but a danger to the balance and to the greater good.”  
Isaac was looking in adoration at his alpha as he explained the battle plan. Allison was silently nodding along with an evil smirk on her face ‘I can finally get payback on Derek for killing my mum.” Kira was looking slightly uneasy about declaring a metaphorical war on her previous pack but also consider she was a fox she wasn’t really sure if she could fully understand the full concept of pack that their alpha obviously was displaying. Malia didn’t seem to care either way, just scrolling away through her phone. Deaton stood behind them all and smirked ‘My plan will work, all I need now is to wait for my contact to send me the spell and the plan can be advanced’

±

Derek had woken up after a restless night, he couldn’t seem to get his mind to call down or his body to relax, he felt like there was some sort of force inside of him that deliberately keeping him awake to just be tormented by his thoughts. He had always had problems with himself and his emotions since the fire, knowing it was all his fault and that he was the one who was responsible for his family’s death had certainly damaged his emotional development. Stiles was right about him being a Sourwolf; not that he would never admit to the amber eyed teenager. He blamed himself for their deaths and he deserved the guilt, why couldn’t Kate have killed him instead of his family. She was right about one thing, he was a monster and deserved the pain and torture of his conscience. It was almost a shame that sleeping drugs didn’t work on werewolves thought Derek bitterly. He had padded down from his room on the first floor and into the kitchen, he was the first one down much to his relief, he didn’t think he could deal with anyone in his irritable mood without at least a cup of coffee first, not that caffeine did anything to wolves but the taste made him wake up. Putting on the sleek coffee machine that sat on one of the marble tops and taking a seat at the island in the middle of the large kitchen with his head in his hands waiting for the machine to finish. Derek let his thoughts drift around again, they landed on a certain dark haired fae that seemed to have joined their pack. Jake… ‘Wait do fae even have surnames? He looks young enough to still be in school so I guess we will have to sort that out as well. Fae, always more trouble than they are ever worth’. Derek was so worked up in his thoughts he only came out of them when a cup of coffee, from Peter’s ridiculously expensive beans appeared in front of his face. Danny was holding it out to him,  
“Is there something you want to talk about Der?”  
“No, nothing, just didn’t sleep well.”  
“You sure about that? I know that look, that is the Derek Hale ‘I am having an existential crisis’ or ‘I feel shit and want a hug but don’t know how to ask’ look. So which one is it?”  
“Neither, I am fine.” Derek said with a small huff before bringing his coffee to his lips.  
“Hence why you are drinking a salted caramel and vanilla latte… when we both know you prefer black coffee.” Derek’s face took a slight pinkish tinge at this statement ‘Trust Danny to know his coffee order when he was emotional’  
“Maybe I just wanted something a bit sweeter this morning” Even Derek didn’t sound convinced in his lie  
“You don’t have to worry I won’t tell anyone. So, what is wrong?”  
“I don’t know I just am confused, I feel out of place and twitchy all of a sudden. All of these thoughts just keep going around my head”  
“Have you considered seeing a counsellor?”  
“Laura tried to make me see one but I didn’t want to, also finding a counsellor who knows about the supernatural isn’t easy, there are not many of them around”  
“That isn’t exactly true” said Peter as he walked into the kitchen, Stiles just behind him, “I know of one in LA and one is San Francisco they also do Skype appointments”  
“You know it is rude to listen to private conversations!” shouted Derek as he quickly got up and ran out of the kitchen for the Preserve.  
“Peter, if I could hit you without breaking my hand I would, I was finally getting him to open up a bit” muttered Danny.

±

Jake could sense that there was something amiss when he walked into the kitchen half an hour later. Danny was pointedly not looking at Peter whereas Stiles was holding Peter’s hand but was also looking a bit gloomy whilst he read the newspaper. Lydia was once again not paying attention to anything other than her phone.  
“What happened?”  
“Nothing, just a misunderstanding with Derek” replied Peter. Jake arched one elegant eyebrow at him which just screamed ‘I don’t believe you but I won’t say anything’  
“Okay, well what are we doing today?”  
“I was thinking about doing a bit of training, also we need to get your paperwork and documents sorted because I doubt you have a passport.”  
“No, surprisingly passports are not exactly very common in the fae realm, and by not common I mean non-existent. But yeah sure we can do that later.  
“What is it like? Your home I mean?” interjected Stiles, suddenly looking very interested in the conversation happening, Lydia had stopped typing on her phone even if she hadn’t looked up.  
“It’s beautiful. I don’t really know how to do it justice. I know that in the human realm there are lots of stories about how the unseelie court is all dark and evil and nasty but it really isn’t like that. It is pretty similar to the seelie court really; both are in the forests, then again, the entire realm is a forest. I don’t really know how to explain it to you. Everything just looks and works differently. Where you use science and technology we use magic. We have buildings made out of stone, some out of plants and trees and some from crystal. We don’t really have the same concepts either, gravity for example is a lot more flexible so our buildings and homes and such don’t have to be constrained by size or the truth of stability and engineering.”  
“Sounds… interesting” said Danny, though his face looked a bit unsure as to the whole idea.  
“I am an idiot, I can just show it to you.” Jake waved his hand to the side and an image suddenly waivered into existence in thin air as though looking through a window hanging in thin air. The image through the window showed a sparkling city on the shore of a lake; the city was a mix of beautifully tall pavilions, palaces, treehouses and impossible structures of the finest filaments of crystal all shining with an ethereal beauty almost as though they were made from moonbeams themselves. Some of the buildings and towers that jutted out above the trees were impossible to even understand with floors and staircases just passing through each other and running into thin air with no support.  
“That is where you live?!” gasped Lydia, shock in her voice  
“Yeah, well used to live”  
“I have to say you don’t exaggerate, do you? It is beautiful. More so than the seelie court” added Peter  
“How would you know what the seelie court looks like” questioned Jake, a slight smirk pulling at his beautiful face.  
“What can I say I have been around a long time. I have seen a few things.”  
“Hardly… by most fae standards you are little more than a youngling”  
“Says the 18-year-old who is going to be going to high school” They all turned around to see a twig covered Derek  
“Yes, I may be 18 but then again that is not abnormal, most fae don’t have a child till they are around 700, my parents were hardly late at having me or my sister, they were only 853 and 941 so still respectably middle age and a perfect age for having children. Oh, also in answer to your other question Derek, my surname is Sotette. Jake Sotette.”  
“Have you been reading our minds!?”  
“No. You just forgot to think it and more like said it... not my fault you didn’t notice me sat in the living room” chuckled the fae. “Now do you want me to cook breakfast? I am very interested in why people are so obsessed with waffles”

**Author's Note:**

> This Fanfiction has quite a few differences to the canon Teen Wolf universe, so I thought I would just put this at the very beginning to explain about some stuff:
> 
> All Supernatural creatures and hunters have an Alpha-Beta-Omega component, which dictates their position in their relationship and in their packs, if they are in one. Not all species will have all the different types (e.g. Kitsunes can never be Omegas, Angelicus (pl. Angelici) cannot be Alphas)  
> All Supernatural creatures and hunters have an alignment of Light-Grey-Dark, this just dictates which area on the spectrum their own natural alignment lies (IT IS NOT THE MORALITY). You can have almost any combination of any species with any alignment, however some species are more bound (e.g. Banshees are always grey, Druids are meant to be grey and if they stray then they become a Darach, so Darachs can be both of a light or dark alignment)  
> Wolves can be born, bitten or evolved. This is only about power level and strength.  
> True Alpha is a myth.  
> Morality is a personal aspect separate from any species or alignment or position. Thus, you can have a Light Beta Werewolf who does evil etc.


End file.
